The 12 Erik's
by XoMargueriteoX
Summary: Being kidnapped by 12 crazy homicidal geniuses is not a situation you'd want to be in. Yet again... it's every phangirls dream.
1. Dinner with Ramin

**Alyssa's POV**

"Do you like it? Is it too over the top? Is it not enough? Too short? Too long? GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!" I yelled, grabbing my friends shoulders and shaking her back and forth. She looked at my hand, lifted it off her shoulder, and dropped it back to my side.

"I like it…," she said timidly. "It's… um… very sparkly. Nothing that I'd exactly wear… I like the color though." I clapped my hands.

"So over the top?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"A bit…" she said. I smiled.

"Exactly what I was going for," I said. "That way he'll notice it! See how smart I am?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Genius."

I looked in the mirror a little more, brushing the skirt of my dress (and getting some sparkles on my hand in the progress). Then I noticed her out of the corner of my eye.

"MARGY!" I shouted. She jumped back.

"Alyssa!" she yelled back nervously. I gestured toward her outfit.

"Put on your dress! We're leaving in a few minutes!" I said. She grabbed her dress and walked out into the hallway, toward the bathroom, to change.

In the meantime, I curled my hair and put on my makeup. I jumped up and down in anticipation. This may be the most important night of my entire life! I picked up the invitation on my dresser and re-read it.

_Ms. Alyssa Vadour,_

_ I wanted to say thank you for coming to the world premier of Love Never Dies and seeing me perform as the Phantom. I hope you enjoyed the show. I also thank you for going through the effort to wait for me to exit the building until 2 A.M.; and then chasing me across the parking lot so that I'd sign an autograph for you and your friend. And yet another thanks for tracking down my hotel room and leaving a rose with a black ribbon around it at my door._

_I was hoping that you and your friend Margy would join me for dinner tomorrow evening. I would greatly appreciate it._

_Sincerely,_

_Ramin Karimloo_

I hugged it to my chest. Who knew stalking this guy in London could bring such benefits? It didn't matter that the show was horrible and a terrible waste of her money. _He_ wasn't.

"Back," Margy said, walking into the room and stuffing her old clothes into her bag. She was wearing a black and gray tuxedo dress.

"Oooh! Pretty!" I complimented. She laughed and tugged at her ponytail. "Now hurry up and do your hair and makeup! We're leaving like…" I checked my watch. "Now!"

"I was just gonna leave it in a ponytail," she said. "And I don't wear makeup." I sighed.

"Margy. This is RAMIN KARIMLOO," I said. She shrugged.

"We're gonna be late!" she said, changing the subject. "Come on." I shrugged. We walked outside into my Buick Enclave, shaking in anticipation. I blasted the radio.

_IN SLEEP HE SANG TO MEEE_

_IN DREAMS HE CAME!_

_THAT VOICE WHICH CALLS TO MEE  
ANS SPEAKS MY NAME!_

We shout-sang along. We're such losers.

"Is this the place…?" I asked speculatively. Margy shrugged.

"I guess so," she said. "It looks like an abandoned warehouse…" I shrugged. We both got out of the car and toward the big rusty doors.

"Hellooo?" I called, my voice echoing. "I don't think this is the place…"

Suddenly, the doors slammed behind us, sending us into blackness. We turned around and started banging on them.

"HELP!" I screamed. "Margy… I don't think Ramin Karimloo is here!"

Suddenly, I heard Margy scream.

"Marg…" I started… But then I felt something heavy hit my head… and I plunged into darkness.

**Margy's POV**

Ugh. My head hurts. Wait, where am I?

"Alyssa…?" I asked, looking around. Well, I couldn't actually see anything. I had a blindfold on. And my hands were tied behind my back.

"Margy?" she said back. "Where are you? I CAN'T SEE!"

"That, I believe, is the point," a man's voice said nearby. We turned to look at the source. Well… we couldn't actually see him…

"Who are you? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Alyssa shouted, panicking. I whimpered. "Are we about to get raped?"

"What in heavens… what is wrong with this child?" another voice asked. "Of course you're not."

"Then who are you?" I asked, my voice high and squeaky. There was silence.

"Is there really a reason why they have blindfolds on?" one voice asked.

"Not really…" another said.

"Fine. You! Take off their blindfolds," a rough voice said. I waited in anticipation.

Apparently… they took off Alyssa's first, because I heard her gasp. I gulped, slightly scared of what I'd see. Finally, a pair of rough hands untied my blindfold. My eyes adjusted, and I finally saw what was in front of me.

There were twelve men standing and staring at us. Twelve men in… masks.

Alyssa fainted. I gasped.

"Ph… PHANTOM!" I said, pointing a shaking finger at all of them.

"Well, she's a brilliant one," a red-headed Erik said. I huffed.

"Well I'm a little… surprised to say the least!" I said, my heart racing. "I'm in a room full of Erik's!" One man, with the smallest of all the masks, spoke up.

"Actually, I don't have a name," he said. Gerik!

"Me either," said another, with a diagonal-ish mask. Michael Crawford?

"Okay," I said, rubbing my temples. "Line up please." The all looked at each other like I was crazy.

"Excuse me, but we are the one's who have captured you…" One said. I sighed.

"I'm testing myself," I said. They still looked concerned about my mental state, but they lined up.

"Okay," I said. "You… obviously Gerik. You're Michael Crawford. You're the cartoon Erik...and you're… Leroux Erik? Or is that guy Leroux Erik? One of you could be Kay Erik… Oh and you're Julian Sands Erik… I can tell by the lack of deformity and the god-awful wig… ugh. I'm not good at this. Can someone splash some cold water on Alyssa? She'll know all of you." They looked around.

"You," some creepy looking Erik said, gesturing to Gerik. He didn't have a mask either… wait! That's the horror movie Erik! What's his name… the Freddy Krueger guy. Oh god, wake up Alyssa… "Get some water and pour it on the girl."

"Why me?" he argued. "I already un-blindfolded them." Freddy Krueger glared at him. God, he was starting to creep me out.

"Because you are a disgrace to the name of Phantom," he said. I glared at him. Stop bullying Gerik! I happen to love him very much!

…I would've actually said that… but he scares me. A lot.

"And he isn't?" Gerik pointed to Julian Sands Erik. Freddy Krueger shrugged.

"That's a good point," he said. He turned to wig-boy. "Get the water."

"That's not…" Sands-Erik started.

"Can someone just wake the girl up?" Leroux or Kay shouted. God, they looked exactly the same! Everyone looked at him.

"Wha…" I heard Alyssa mumble beside me. I looked over. Her eyes shot open and she sat up from her slumped position.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled. The Erik's just stared at her. She cleared her throat. "Um… hi. I'm Alyssa."

**A/N: I know. I shouldn't have started a new fic when I already have one underway. Well I couldn't help it! I'll try to multi task both.**

**So I hope you liked it! It'll get better… at least I think so…**


	2. Name Tags!

**Alyssa's POV**

"Wait. Does this mean we _don't_ get to have dinner with Ramin Karimloo?" I asked disappointedly.

"Of course not," Leroux Erik said. "I'm insulted that you'd want to. The man's a disgrace to the Phantom of the Opera. The story doesn't _need_ a sequel!" I huffed. Despite the fact that it was true.

"Hmm, it seems we didn't have to splash water on you after all," Charles Dance Erik said. OMFG CHARLES DANCE! "The skeletal mans impatient yell most have awoken you."

"Pardon me monsieur, but I have a name," Leroux Erik said irritably. "It's Erik."

"Yes, but that name refers to all of us," Kay Erik said. "Well, other then the barely-deformed one and his alter ego."

"I'm the phantom!" Gerard Butler Erik and Michael Crawford Erik exclaimed simultaneously. The others rolled their eyes.

"Hey, I know!" Margy said excitedly. "This calls for name tags!" I gasped.

"Good idea! I have crayons in my purse!" I said. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around. "…Where's my purse?" The Erik's were quiet. Then Leroux Erik stepped forward and handed it to me. I didn't take it though… since my hands were tied behind my back.

"YOU TOOK MY PURSE?" I yelled. Leroux Erik took a step back from me.

"We had to make sure you didn't have any communication devices," he said. I could feel my face heat up.

"So you took my cell phone?" I yelled. "Why did you guys kidnap us anyway?" They all looked at each other, an amused expression on their faces.

"That is a discussion for a different time," Herbert Lom Erik said. I pouted.

"I need some answers," I complained. "Like… why are you all here? In the same room? And in America? In 2010?" Once again, they didn't answer.

"Um, can you… untie us?" Margy asked carefully. All of the Erik's glared at her. She stepped back.

"It's not as if they can escape this room," Kay Erik said convincingly.

"Keep them tied up!" Lon Chaney Erik said. "They could attack us!" The other Erik's laughed.

"We're twelve homicidal geniuses," Leroux Erik said. "They stand no chance." I smiled sweetly at them.

"Pwease?" I asked, sounding like a four year old. They sighed.

"Oh alright," Lon Chaney Erik said. Charles Dance Erik stepped forward and untied our hands.

"Yay!" I said. "Now… name tags! Does anyone have paper?" The Erik's looked at me like I was insane.

"I think I do…" Margy reached into her bag and pulled out a mini-notebook. I grabbed it from her and tore out all of the paper inside. I gave Margy half of the stack.

"Okay… crayons!" I took out a pink for me. "Margy… what color do you want?" She shrugged.

"I don't care," she said. I handed her a green one.

"Okay so… I'll do this half of Erik's… you do that half?" I asked Margy. She shifted around.

"I don't know them all," she said embarrassedly. I blinked.

"Okay," I said, taking Margy's paper stack. "New plan. I do them all… and you make sure none of them try to sneak up behind me and noose me. Deal?" Margy laughed and nodded. I took out my crayon and went to work.

_Let's see…_

_Gerard Butler Erik is obviously Gerik._

_Lon Chaney can be… Olderik. Cuz he's the oldest._

_Charles Dance Erik is… Gingerik, since he's a red head._

_Leroux is… um… Originerik…_

_Kay is Kayerik. That's not very clever… oh well._

_Robert Englund will be… Scarik! Hehe. Now that's clever._

_Julian Sands Erik… ew… he can be Wigerik._

_Hmm… Herbert Lom… He has two names anyway. So we'll just call him Professor Petrie…_

_Claude Rains… hmm… oh, Erique!_

_Animated Erik… Animerik! God I'm good at this._

_Micheal Crawford… eh… Musicalerik? No, that sucks… oh I know! Webberik!_

_And last… Is that Requiem Mask Erik? Huh . He'll be… RMerik. _

…_My cleverness apparently has a limit. Oh well._

"Done!" I said, clapping my hands excitedly. "Tape me." Margy raised an eyebrow at me.

"What makes you think I have tape?" she said. I tapped my chin and looked through my purse.

"I have… band aids…" I said, pulling them out. "Huh. This could work." Margy shrugged. "Okay. You fold the band aids into a loopy and put them on the back of the nametag… and I'll give them to the respected Erik's. Mkay?" Margy nodded and got to work band aiding them. I just sat cross legged and stared up at the men in awe. I tilted my head.

"Did you happen to kidnap us because you're in love with us?" I asked hopefully, grinning. The Erik's chose not to respond, and instead looked at me like I was crazy. I scowled and plopped onto my back. "Just asking…"

"All done," Margy said, waving her hands out over the multiple band aided nametags. I smiled and grabbed them, handing them to each Erik. After I was done, I smiled at my work and wiped my hands together.

"Well," RMerik said. "That was horribly pointless and time consuming." I frowned.

"Well… you're fan made!" I retorted, sticking out my tongue. He scowled at me and brought out his lasso, but eleven other pairs of hands held him back.

"We can't kill them, remember?" Scarik hissed at him. He sighed and put his noose away. I groaned in frustration.

"Why? JUST TELL US WHATS GOING ON ALREADY!" I yelled. They looked at each other.

"I pity whoever has to take first shift with _her_," Gerik said. I scowled.

"That wasn't very nice," I complained. "And what do you mean first shift?" They didn't answer me.

"Well to be fair… you girls can pick your own captor," Originerik said. I clapped, jumping up.

"Yay! We get to pick who holds us captive!" I said. Though that may sound sarcastic… I was literally excited. Margy stood up too.

"Well, since you seem to be the most normal of the pair… you pick first," Olderik said, referring to Margy. She tapped her chin.

"Well… I've only read the book and seen the 2004 movie," she said. "And I'm not quite finished with the book yet… and I've seen the movie twice… so… Gerik." He bowed curtly at her. She smiled and curtseyed in return. Well, at least she tried. It was a pretty funny attempt, actually. I giggled.

"Now… you…" Scarik said, as if the words hurt him. All of the Erik's either crossed their fingers or tried to conceal themselves behind other Erik's, hoping I wouldn't pick them. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Gingerik," I said. He seemed to be one of the only ones _not_ being completely rude. Plus, he was one of my favorites, and super nice. He nodded at me, and I smiled back.

Gerik and Gingerik walked toward us and grabbed our arms, leading us in separate directions.

"Wait… you're separating us?" I asked, panicking. Gingerik smiled kindly at me.

"Don't worry mademoiselle, you'll see her again," he said. I nodded uneasily.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He opened a door, leading us into an empty room.

"My home," he said. "Beneath the opera house." I nodded and sighed. This was all just… weird.

Wait… I was going to Charles Dance's lair!

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**A/N: Soo? What'd you think?**

**Hope you liked it. A lot more exciting stuff is gonna happen next chapter. Maybe some explaination? Hmm…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Manikins and Bunnys

**Margy's POV**

"Where are we going…?" I asked the masked man in front of me. He grinned.

"The dungeons of my black despair," he replied. That sounded familiar…

"Oh!" I said. "I get it. Like you say in the movie to Emmy Rossum once she rips off your mask." He stared at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Amy Russum? Who's that?" He asked. I sighed.

"Christine. I meant Christine," I said. He raised an eyebrow, but then ignored me and continued walking.

"So we're going to your lair?" I asked. He nodded. I groaned. "I'm very confused."

"I'll explain once we get there," he said. I nodded and bounced along behind him. I started humming "The Beauty Underneath" from Love Never Dies. I love that song.

All of the sudden, Gerik turned around, grabbed my neck, and pushed me against a wall.

"Ung!" I said, thrashing. He scowled.

"Do not _ever_ sing that trash in my presence," he spat. "Understood?" I nodded vigorously. He released me and I fell to the floor. He continued walking, mumbling to himself. "I guess this was to be expected… it _is_ why she's here…" I stood up rubbing my throat.

"What?" I asked. "What's why I'm here?" but he ignored me and continued walking.

Suddenly, we reached a room with a mirror in the middle. Actually, now that I realize it, all of the rooms we passed had a mirror in the middle. We just happened to stop at this one. I looked at my reflection.

"Ooh! Are we gonna go through it and into your lair?" I asked, jumping up and down. "Like in the movie and the book and stuff?" Gerik ignored me, and instead grabbed my arm.

"Every mirror leads to an Erik's lair," he said. "It's up to you to decide which one." I raised an eyebrow.

"So… If I think about your lair… we'll go to your lair?" I asked. He nodded. "But if I think of… say… Scarik's lair… I'll go there?"

"Yes," he said. "Now close your eyes, and think of mine." I did as he said. Suddenly, I felt like I was dropping.

And then I splashed into water.

"Ahh!" I yelled, spluttering as I came back to the surface. Gerik was on the bank, shaking his head at me.

"Were you thinking of my lake?" he asked. I swam quickly back to shore, laying on the rocks and panting.

"Well, it's kind of a large factor in this place!" I said. He sighed.

"Would you like some dry clothes?" he asked. I nodded and stood up. He walked into a different room, and I sat down on a chair and waited for him. Shivering. Stupid lake.

"This is all I have," he said, throwing me the dress that Emmy wore during Don Juan. My mouth fell open. I got to wear a real prop from the movie! "It was Christine's… she left it here after she put on my wedding dress…" he trailed off. Aw. He needed a hug.

"Where should I change?" I asked. He pointed toward a big drape. I walked over to it and pulled it back, walking into the small area.

HOLY FLYING SHEEP IN A SHIPWRECK!

"AHH!" I screamed, jumping away from the creepy Christine manikin staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Gerik called. I clutched my chest.

"Mmm hmm," I whimpered back. I took deep breaths and started to get undressed.

…The manikin was staring at me.

I threw my shirt over its face so that it couldn't see me. That's better.

I put on the dress, which fit me perfectly and was surprisingly comfortable. I skipped out back into the lair.

Gerik looked at me and winced.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "It just looks a lot different on you then on… her." I stood there for a minute.

"Can I have permission to hug you?" I said carefully. He glared at me and stood up.

"No," he said. I pouted.

Fine. That was how it's gonna be.

O O O O O

**Alyssa's POV**

"Ooh! Pretty!" I said, playing with a random toy pony lying around Gingerik's lair. He sighed.

"Well, what would you like to do? He asked. I tapped my chin.

"I know! Let's go exploring in your forest!" I said, jumping up. He shrugged and followed me as we walked into the trees.

Well, he walked. I skipped. And I obviously forgot the fact that I was wearing heels and a dress, because one of my heels got caught in the ground, and I tripped, resulting in me falling into a bush.

But this is completely irrelevant.

I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

"BUNNY!" I yelled, chasing after the brown furry creature. Gingerik just stood there, watching me as I ran around the forest.

"Excuse me mademoiselle…" he tried calling to me, but I ignored him, too interested in catching the rabbit. I heard him sigh.

Suddenly, he jumped in front of me and grabbed the bunny with one hand. I gaped at him as he gently set it in my hands. I grinned.

"Thanks!" I said. "I'll name you… Passarino! And once I stay with RMerik, you and Mephistopheles can be bunny friends!"

"You really are… enthusiastic," Gingerik said. I shrugged.

"What's there to be unhappy about?" I asked, snuggling Passarino.

"Well, there is the fact that you have been kidnapped and taken from your family," he pointed out. I laughed.

"And who better to be kidnapped by?" I said, jumping up. "Though I'm slightly scared of twelve men with extreme noosage ability… you're still _Erik's_. And I happen to be a phangirl. So I'm pretty ecstatic at the moment," Passarino hopped onto my head. I giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he said. I cleared my throat.

"Well, speaking of kidnapping… do you want to tell me why…?" I started. He quickly checked his watch.

"Is that the time?" he said, standing up. "I believe it is time for us to switch."

"So I have to pick a new Erik?" I asked. He nodded. I frowned. "But you're so nice! All of the other Erik's are mean to me." He laughed.

"Oh, don't you worry," he said reassuringly. "Whatever Erik you get next will be treating you like a queen. You may not be aware of it, but you have a lot to offer."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but he had already turned and walked back into his lair. I sighed and followed close behind him, taking Passarino, who was still on my head, with me.

O O O O O

**Soo. What'd you think?**

**Hope you liked it! And this is kind of based on a true story… I did just get a bunny. And his name is Mephistopheles! Just liked RMerik's…**

**By the way, if you have no idea what I'm talking about with the whole Requiem Mask thing… it's a comic. I'll post a link to it on my profile.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Obsessed

**Alyssa's POV**

"Margy!" I called to her from across the room, waving. She grinned and waved back. I ran over to her. "So how was… OH MY GOD IS THAT EMMY ROSSUM'S DRESS?" I grabbed onto the fabric. She pushed me away.

"Yeah!" she said. "Isn't it awesome?" I nodded, my mouth agape. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What's with the bunny?"

I grinned and held up Passarino, who was nibbling on some grass I picked.

"I caught him in Gingerik's forest!" I said proudly. Gingerik cleared his throat. "Uh… _Gingerik_ caught it in his forest." Margy smiled and held her hand out to hold him, but I pulled him away.

"Why can't I hold him?" she pouted.

"Because," I said. I turned and walked to the center of the room.

"I am ready to make my next decision!" I declared. The Erik's all looked at me.

"Well, go on," Kayerik instructed. I nodded.

"I choose… RMerik!" I exclaimed. He just looked at me, and then shrugged.

"Well, if I can deal with Chelsey, I'm sure I can put up with you as well," he said. I grinned.

"Exactly!" I said. "Plus, I got a bunny! So she and Mephi can be friends!" He smiled and nodded. Margy ran over and took my place in the center.

"Hmm… I choose… um," she said. I groaned. She was terrible at making decisions.

"_Just choose Originerik_," I whispered in her ear. She shrugged.

"Fine. Originerik," she said. He bowed and held out an arm for her to take. She smiled and took it.

"See ya!" she said to me as the two walked away. RMerik looked at me.

"Well… let's go then…" he said. I nodded and followed him through a door.

Then another door… then another door… and like five more doors. Then _finally_, we stopped.

"Come on," he said, pulling me toward the mirror. I followed, closed my eyes, and took a step…

O o O o O

**Margy's POV**

"Oh for God's sake…" Originerik said, scowling at the man sitting on his sofa drinking tea. "Daroga, I told you not to meddle in my affairs. Now if you would…"

"Hi!" I said, running over and shook his hand. "I'm Margy. But you can call me Marguerite because, well, it is my name… and a bit more appropriate for this time period." The Persian raised an eyebrow, but held out his hand to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you," he said. He looked at Originerik speculatively. "You haven't kidnapped another young woman, have you Erik?" He didn't reply.

"Yes, he has," I said. "But it wasn't just him; it was eleven others also… and none of them will tell me why." The Persian glanced at Originerik.

"You owe her an explanation," he pointed out.

"It is not my place to tell her," Originerik replied.

"Whose is it, then?" I asked, crossing my arms. He took a moment to answer.

"Whoever decides it's their place," he finally replied. "And I do not believe it's mine." I groaned.

"Please?" I begged. He sighed.

"Well, I suppose yours isn't as serious as the other girl's," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Alyssa?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I will not tell you _her_ reason for the kidnapping, but I will tell you yours," he replied. I grinned and sat down in anticipation. "Alright, who's your favorite Phantom?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What does that have to do with…?" I started.

"Just answer," he interrupted. I shrugged.

"Ramin Karimloo, of course," I said obviously. He sighed.

"What's your favorite musical?" he asked.

"Love Never Dies," I replied right away. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_That_ is why you've been kidnapped," he said. I frowned, extremely confused. "Your mind has been poisoned, you've become… _obsessed_ with the trash that is _Love Never Dies_." I gasped.

"That's not true!" I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Well… maybe it's a little true." He sighed.

"You are here, because in the end, you will pick one of us," he said. "And you will stay with that one, and listen to his music, _real_ music, and hear how his story, the _real_ story, far withstands that of _Love Never Dies_. Then maybe you will see it for the disgrace that it is."

There was a long moment of silence.

"That's a ridiculous reason to kidnap someone," Daroga pointed out. Erik glared at him.

"No one asked you, Daroga!" he barked out. The Daroga glared at him.

"You need to let this girl go," he said. My eyes widened in panic.

"NO!" Originerik and I said simultaneously. The Persian and Originerik stared at me.

"What?" I asked, shrugging. "I'm enjoying myself."

"See Daroga?" Originerik pointed out. "We're fine here. Now if you would _please _let us be, it would be highly appreciated." The Persian stood up.

"Very well," he said. "I shall come back later to check up on you." Originerik shook his head.

"That won't be necessary," he said. "I only have her for one shift. After a half an hour, I will send her with another of the twelve of us."

The Persian bowed, and walked off out of sight.

O o O o O

**Alyssa's POV**

"Where's Mephi?" I asked. RMerik lowered his eyes at me.

"His name is Mephistopheles," he said irritably. I shrugged.

"Well where is he?" I asked again. "I want him to play with Passarino!" RMerik pulled the bunny out of his inside pocket and set him down in front of me. I set Passarino down next to him. They did absolutely nothing.

"They should get married," I said, while tapping Passarino repeatedly to try to make him do something exciting.

"Un dieu m'aident," he replied exasperatedly. Not that I knew what he meant. French is not one of the one and a half languages I speak.

"Also, Passarino is a really hard name," I said. "He needs a nickname. What do you think?" He glared at me.

"I don't kn…" he started.

"AH HA!" I interrupted. "I've got one. Rino!" I clapped my hands at my accomplishment. "Like the animal."

Erik opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a large splash.

A girl came up out of the lake, coughing and spluttering.

"In hindsight, I probably should have asked you a different way into your lair a long time ago," she said, crawling out of the water. OMG IT WAS CHELSEY!

"Hi!" I said, running over and shaking her hand. "I'm Alyssa."

"Oh, merde," Erik sighed. "This won't end well."

OoOoO

**A/N: Bahaha. Erik's correct. This certainly won't end well…**

**You got some explanation! Choo welcome.**

**Okay, for the next chapter, I HIGHLY suggest reading Requiem Mask. I mean you don't have to… but things might make more sense. Once again, it's on my profile.**

**So, hope you liked it! I'll update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**Please?**


	5. Taco Bell and Being Worth It

**Alyssa's POV**

"We've been looking everywhere for you Erik!" Chelsey said, pulling on his arm. "Come on, everyone's waiting for us at Taco Bell." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Erik can't," he replied. "He's sort of… babysitting." He gestured to me. I put my hands on my hips.

"I am _not _a baby," I complained. "I'm nineteen! Besides, why don't you just take me with you?"

"Because, Erik cannot," he replied curtly. Chelsey stuck out her lower lip.

"Pwetty pwease wif sugar on to?" she begged. He sighed.

"I suppose… but Erik will have to bring her back in half an hour," RMerik said. I jumped up and down.

"Is everyone there?" I asked. "As in Christine, Raoul, Daroga, Alex, Heather, Thanh, Azadeh and Grant?" Chelsey looked kind of confused as to how I knew all of their names… but pushed it behind her.

"Well, Heather, Azadeh and Thanh are at their class, and Alex and Grant went back to my apartment," she said. "But yeah. The rest are there."

"Sweet!" I said. "Well… let's go!"

So we walked up to the surface (I'd tell you how… but we took a secret passageway… and it's, well, a secret). Then after about a three-block walk, we arrived at Taco Bell.

"I found him!" Chelsey said; walking up to a table with three other people I recognized sitting at it. I froze.

Oh god. I may have fainted when I met all of the Erik's; but I was _not_ fainting this time.

"Hey! It's Chelsey! And Erik! And some other girl that I… don't know," Raoul said, staring at me. I giggled stupidly.

"Uh… be right back," I told RMerik. I ran up to the counter. "Can I just have a cup of ice?" I asked. They gave me one, and I ran into the bathroom.

I poured the ice on myself over the sink. Ahhh. That's better.

When I walked back out, everyone was still staring at me. Especially because now I was slightly wet and shivering.

"So… who exactly is this?" Daroga asked. I held out my hand.

"I'm Alyssa," I said. "I'm a kidnappee of RMe… I mean… Erik's." Daroga shook it, followed by Christine and Raoul.

I blushed.

Okay, as a diehard Erik obsesser, you must be wondering how it makes sense that I'm insanely in love with Raoul.

I AM NOT INSANELY IN LOVE WITH RAOUL.

At least… usually. Requiem Mask Raoul is a different story. He just happens to be really funny and cool. And let's make it clear that he's the ONLY RAOUL I LIKE!

…Well… Patrick Wilson's okay…

Eh em. Back to the story.

"Wait, you kidnapped her?" Christine asked RMerik. "Why?" I scoffed.

"Save your breath, he won't even tell _me_," I said, glaring at him. He shrugged.

"It's unimportant," he said, brushing us off. "So Alyssa, are you hungry? Lunch is on m…" He stopped at looked over at Chelsey. "Well, I don't actually have currency from this time period…" She smiled.

"I'll buy her lunch," she said, rolling her eyes. She handed me a credit card, which I presumed was probably Alex's. "Knock yourself out." Erik (since there are no other Erik's around… I might as well just call him Erik) rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"Well, keep in mind that if I actually had money… I would buy you lunch," he said. I grinned.

"Well, it's the thought that counts," I said, dragging him with me up to the counter. "Hmm, I'll get a…" Then a thought occurred to me. I didn't like Taco Bell. "Uh, I'll just have some nachos."

The lady handed then to me, and we walked back to the table. I took a seat next to Raoul and across from Daroga.

"Huh," Raoul said, tilting his head and staring at me. "You know… you look exactly like someone… I just can't put my finger on it…" he tapped his chin. I shrugged.

"Some people say I look like Jessica Biel," I said. Raoul looked at me strangely.

"Who in the…" he started.

"You do!" Chelsey cut him off. "Huh. I wish I looked like an actress."

"Can I have one?" Raoul asked completely changing the subject and gesturing to my nachos. I pushed them towards him.

"Take them," I said. Taco Bell can't even do _nachos_ right. It's sad, really.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Chelsey asked. I stood up, grinning.

"Let's go see the Eiffel Tower!" I said. "I've never been to Paris before. Why not make the most of it?"

"Je ne devrais pas faire ceci," Erik said, sighing. Chelsey and I looked at him in confusion… and the other three looked at him questioningly… as if what he said didn't make sense. "I suppose it can do no harm."

"Yay!" I said, grabbing his arm and rushing out the door. The other four followed behind us. "Paris, ici nous venons!"

That was just something I'd read off the back of a pamphlet… but the impressed look from Erik made it the proudest sentence I've ever said.

O o O o O

**Margy's POV**

"Where's Alyssa?" I asked, looking around in worry. "She should have been here half an hour ago." The other Erik's looked at each other.

"Of course!" Olderik said. "He took her and hid her away, so he could have her to himself!" I raised an eyebrow.

"So what? Alyssa's like a prize?" I asked. The Erik's sighed.

"This is not the time," Originerik said. I crossed my arms in frustration. Suddenly, Kayerik came through the doors.

"I've searched her captor's lair completely," he said. "Their no where to be found." Scarik cursed and knocked something over.

"So what then?" he hissed. "She's gone? He wins?"

"There's… nothing we can do but wait," Gingerik said. "He may bring her back, you never know." I groaned.

"So she might never come back?" I asked, panicking. Gerik came and sat next to me.

"She will," he said. "If she's a close friend to you, I don't think she'd leave you."

"Well what if she has no choice?" I asked, my voice raising. He put a hand on my back to calm me down.

"I assure you, she can get any Erik to do whatever she pleases," he said, scowling slightly. "I just hope it's worth it in the end."

"Oh, it will be," Originerik said, obviously eavesdropping. "You know it will be."

I just groaned, more confused then ever.

O o O o O

**A/N: Sorry guys. I can't give away my (eh em, Alyssa's) reason for being kidnapped yet. I've gotta keep you interested! *Snigger*.**

**Hope you liked it! I'll update soon! Wow… I just realized this is two updates in one day. I'm really into this!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Coming on Strong

**Alyssa's POV**

"Woah. It's… amazing," I said, looking up at the ginormous structure in awe. I looked around at the others. Erik and Chelsey were sitting on the ground and looking up at it, Raoul and Christine were holding hands and admiring the architecture, and Daroga was staring up at it with his hands in his pockets. I smiled.

"I remember when this was built," Christine said. "Don't you Raoul? It was magnificent!" Raoul nodded.

"Why yes I do," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Erik sighed.

"Erik wasn't fortunate to live that long," he said.

This was followed by an awkward silence. I shifted around uncomfortably.

Suddenly, my stomach gurgled loudly. Everyone turned to stare at me, and I started giggling uncontrollably.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hungry?" Erik asked. I shrugged. I guess all I had eaten in the past day and a half were a few nachos.

"I know!" Chelsey said excitedly. "Let's go to my apartment and I'll make us all food!" She tapped her chin. "Does everyone like Chef Boyardee?" I laughed.

"I'm down," I said. The others looked confused.

"Who's Chef Buyerdey?" Raoul asked. Chelsey and I giggled.

"Awesomeness in a can," I replied.

"In this case, overstuffed beef ravioli," Chelsey said, laughing. The others looked disgusted.

"In a… can…?" Christine asked, her face turning a green. I laughed.

"It's good. I promise," I said. Everyone got up and walked to the street, where we got a cab to Chelsey's place.

"Wait! You said Alex and Grant were gonna be at your apartment?" I asked. She nodded, and looked at me strangely.

"How did you know their na…" she started. Erik jumped up and pointed out the window.

"Um, look!" he intentionally interrupted. "It's a large boy holding a burger! But he's made of stone! How peculiar!" Chelsey raised an eyebrow at him.

"That would be Big Boy," she said. "It's a resturant. Yet another home to greasy, fattening burgers and fries." I grinned.

"And it's delicious!" I said. Chelsey laughed.

"Amen," she said, giving me a high five.

Finally, we arrived at her apartment. I ran inside, grinning.

"FENRIR!" I shouted at the fishbowl. Two men sitting on the couch next to me looked up. I waved quickly, grinning. They looked at each other.

"Uh…" Alex started.

"Who are you?" Grant asked pointedly. The others walked in behind me.

"This is uh… All…i…son. Or something like that," Raoul said. "Some poor girl that Erik kidnapped." I crossed my arms.

"It's Alyssa," I corrected. He shrugged.

"Why did he kidna…" Alex started.

"NOBODY KNOWS!" I interrupted, throwing my arms up. Erik shifted around uncomfortably.

"Um… so, how about that canned ravioli?" He said, quickly changing the subject. Chelsey grinned and started walking toward the kitchen, when the front door opened.

"We're back!" Thanh shouted, as she, Azadeh, and Heather walked in. Chelsey sighed.

"I'm gonna need more cans of Chef Boyardee," she said, walking into the kitchen.

I ran up the three.

"Before anyone asks, I'm Alyssa," I said, holding out my hand. "Erik kidnapped me. And no, I don't know why, and he's not gonna tell anyone, so don't bother asking." The girls looked at each other, then shook my hand.

"Hi," Thanh said.

"Hey," Heather nodded.

And then Azadeh said something in Persian I couldn't understand. So I just smiled and nodded.

"Well, nice to meet y…" I started, but then I abruptly stopped and turned around. I'd thought I heard…

"SPONGEBOB!" I shouted, running over and sitting next to Alex on the couch. I leaned forward. "I love this show."

Alex laughed uncomfortably and moved over slightly.

…Perhaps I come off a little strong.

"Ravioli's done!" Chelsey called from the kitchen. I stood up and followed everyone to the dining room.

"Well, see, there's a problem," Chelsey said. "My table only has four chairs… and there are eleven of us. I have another table on the patio… but it only has four chairs too. And I have… two extra chairs so… one person will have to stand." I raised my hand.

"I will!" I offered. Erik grabbed my wrist and put my hand back to my side.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "A gentleman should always offer their seat to a lady. I'll stand." I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Erik!" I said, giving him a hug. He froze, and then patted my back awkwardly.

"But after dinner, we _must_ return," he said strictly. "I'm already going to get into enough trouble as is." I nodded and sat down at the inside table, along with Raoul, Christine, Daroga, Chelsey, and Erik standing behind me. It seemed the ghosts (and Chelsey) liked me more then the alive-people did. Oh well.

"This is very… strange," Christine said, chewing her ravioli.

"I like it!" Raoul said, shoveling a spoonful into his mouth. I giggled.

"Told you," I pointed out, taking a delicious bite of my own. I grinned.

"Boy, this stuff is good."

O o O o O

**Margy's POV**

"I've been working on the railroad… all the livelong day…" I sang to myself. The Erik's were a hot mess (or hot messes…?), either pacing around or yelling at me, somehow coming to the conclusion that I was to blame. I just took what they gave me, not responding or showing any expression.

"You know, this is all _your_…!" Scarik started, pointing a gross, bent up, calloused finger at me. Gerik groaned.

"Stop!" he said, stepping between us. "She had nothing to do with this! It's that… _fan made_ Erik's fault. He's the only one to blame."

"Oh, I can't say I agree with that," a voice said from behind me. I turned around.

"Alyssa!" I shouted, and at least five voices echoed mine. The other seven voices were throwing profanities and insults at RMerik. Alyssa lowered her hands, as if to quiet them down.

"Calm down, my friends. For it is not as you think," she said. Olderik snorted.

"So you're saying this fool _didn't _kidnap you and plan to keep you for himself?" he said, glaring at RMerik. He remained quiet and composed.

"I did nothing of the sort," he replied. "It was entirely her idea." He pointed to Alyssa. She grimaced at him.

"Well, actually, it was Chelsey's," she pointed out. I gasped.

"YOU MET CHELSEY?" I shouted. She grinned smugly and nodded. I crossed my arms. "No fair."

"Well, I'm back now, so everything's fine," Alyssa said, shrugging it off. "And I'm ready to pick my next Erik!"

The Erik's looked at each other.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that after this incident," Originerik said. "We will have to keep you in this room with all of us, so no one is able to take you for himself."

"Also, gentlemen," Kayerik said to the Erik's surrounding him. "I believe it's time to give these young ladies some answers."

O o O o O

**A/N: Oh my intenseness. Excited for the next update? Looks like we'll FINALLY find out why Alyssa was kidnapped!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update… I was on vacation! Twas very fun :)**

**Well, hope you liked! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow… but Thursday, Friday, and Saturday I'll be busy. I **_**may**_** be able to squeeze one in Friday. We'll see.**

**Please review!**


	7. Lemon drops and Gum drops

**Alyssa's POV**

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" I yelled. I grabbed the nearest Erik to me by the jacket. "TELL US!"

It just so happened that I had grabbed Scarik. My eyes widened in fear. I released him and backed up a safe distance.

"Eh heh… please," I said nicely. The Erik's looked at one another.

"Well, we'll start with mademoiselle Madison…" Gingerik said.

"I already know," Margy said irritably, crossing her arms. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know why we were kidnapped?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I know why _I_ was kidnapped," she corrected. "Originerik told me."

"Well, why were you?" I asked curiously. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"They think I'm too 'obsessed' with Love Never Dies, and that I need to 'see it for the trash that it is'" she said angrily, glaring at the Erik's. I stood quietly for a second.

Then I burst out laughed.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I said to the Erik's, still laughing uncontrollably. Margy glared at me.

"Come _on_," she said. "I am not _that _obsessed." I stopped laughing.

"Yes you are," I said simply. I turned back to the Erik's. "So? Why was _I_ kidnapped?" They didn't answer.

"Well, let's start with you… singing something for us," Originerik said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. "What does _that_ have to do with anything? Wait… distraction! You're trying to change the subject! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT IF…"

"Oh, for heavens sake, shut _up_," Gerik said irritably. "This all connects. Just sing something!" I shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't sing it front of people," I said. Olderik sighed.

"Oh well. Time for plan B," he said, taking out his noose. The other eleven did the same. I rolled my eyes.

"Psh, you can't kill me," I said bravely. "You told me so." Gerik grinned.

"Oh, we had no intention of killing _you_," he said evilly. I gulped.

Suddenly, they all lunged at Margy.

"AH! Wha… no! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she yelled, kicking at them. But she was drastically out numbered.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL MARGY!" I yelled. They ignored me. "FINE! I'LL SING!"

They all stopped on got up. Margy was lying on the floor, panting and slightly blue. She tried to say something but… it seemed her voice was temporarily gone.

"Guy's… here's the thing… I never, ever, ever sing in front of people. Ever," I said. "It's… awkward. Can't you just tell me?"

They glared at me and pulled out their nooses again. I sighed.

_If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gum drops,_

_Oh what a rain that would be!_

_Standing out side with my…_

"STOP!" RMerik said. "First of all, that song was _awful_." I frowned.

"It's from Barney!" I said. "Not that I like Barney. I mean, hello! Dinosaurs aren't purple. They're like… green. And brown." He shook his head.

"Moving on…" he said. "Also, you were intentionally trying to sound bad. Why would you do that?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T SING IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" I said, crossing my arms. Originerik sighed.

"Please?" he asked. I sighed. I can never resist an Erik.

"Fine," I said. I wrung my hands nervously.

_Think of me, think of me fondly,__  
__when we've said goodbye.__  
__Remember me once in a while -__  
__please promise me you'll try.__  
__When you find that, once again, you long__  
__to take your heart back and be free -__  
__if you ever find a moment,__  
__spare a thought for me___

_We never said our love was evergreen,__  
__or as unchanging as the sea -__  
__but if you can still remember__  
__stop and think of me . . .___

_Think of all the things__  
__we've shared and seen -__  
__don't think about the way things__  
__might have been . . .___

_Think of me, think of me waking,__  
__silent and resigned.__  
__Imagine me, trying too hard__  
__to put you from my mind.__  
__Recall those days__  
__look back on all those times,__  
__think of the things we'll never do -__  
__there will never be a day,__  
__when I won't think of you . . ._

I stopped. Everyone was quiet and staring at me. I looked at my feet nervously.

"See! That's why I don't sing in front of people!" I yelled at them. "PEER PRESSURE!" Margy sighed.

"Alyssa!" she said, her voice obviously returned. "Shut up!"

"Yes, please do," Gerik said.

"Madamoiselle…" Originerik walked up to me. "I would be… honored… if you would do me the pleasure of performing the music that I write for me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" I asked. Originerik was pulled away from me by Scarik.

"It's not time for her to decide yet!" he growled. Originerik stepped back.

"Wait…" Margy said. She was quiet for a minute. Then she raised her hand. "I GOT IT!" I looked at her.

"What?" I asked. "Got what?" She clapped.

"I figured out why they kidnapped you!" she said. "They like your voice! So they want you to come with them, and sing their music, and stay with them for eternity!" I gaped at her, and then turned toward the Erik's.

"Is this true?" I asked.

They nodded. I gaped at them.

"What!" I squeaked. "That's why… why did you… how did… how did you even know what I sounded like?"

"We all heard you through our mirrors," Kayerik replied. "And when we followed your voice… we ended up here. We have been her for months, waiting for the right moment to take you as our own. Then we decided to bring your friend along, too."

"You really think I'm that good a singer? That you'd _kidnap_ me?" I asked. I put my hand over my heart. "Well, thank you! I'm flattered, really."

"Oh, it's our pleasure," RMerik said. "I'm sure all of us can agree that your vocal skills even top Christine's!" I gasped.

"Really?" I said. "I… wait. Are you kidding? Is this a joke?" They shook their heads.

"No, mademoiselle," Originerik said. "And now, it's time for you to choose one of us. To stay with for eternity."

I gulped. This was no longer a happy moment.

Eternity was a very long time.

O o O o O

**A/N: FINALLY! The moment you've all been waiting for! Now you know!**

**But don't worry… it's not even close to being over. There's so much more to this story…**

**Okay guys, in case you haven't already figured it out… Alyssa is me. I am Alyssa. We are each other.**

**AND THIS IS TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY FICTION! I'm not **_**that**_** good of a singer. Or that self absorbed that I'd declare it like that.**

**So… review! I LOVE YOU!**


	8. Milly Michael's Bouncy Emporium

**Alyssa's POV**

"How am I supposed to choose?" I asked, smiling nervously. "I love you all the same!" The Erik's glared at me.

"Well in the end, you _must_ choose one of us," Originerik said. "But I suppose we will give you a little more time." I sighed in relief.

"Okay, well, until then… what am I gonna do?" I asked. "Just sit in here all day while you weirdo's stare at me?" They looked at each other.

"Well we can't let her go to our lairs again," Animerik pointed out. "One of us may try to take her." I raised my hand. But they ignored me.

"Maybe we can send a second Erik down to supervise?" Gingerik suggested. I cleared my throat.

"Maybe…"

"EH EM!" I coughed loudly. The Erik's turned to look at me.

"Yes?" Kayerik asked. I smiled sweetly.

"I have an idea," I said, grinning. "And to do it, I have to go outside."

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Outside?" Originerik asked. "I can see many problems with that. First of all, what if you escape?"

"Send me with a supervisor," I said.

"None of us will exactly blend into the crowd," Olderik said. I 'psh'ed.

"This is New York," I said. "There's a freak in a mask around every corner."

"Well… what do you want to do up there anyway?" RMerik asked. I smiled.

"You'll see," I said. "Originerik, will you come with me?" He sighed and nodded.

"I suppose," he said. I smiled and grabbed his bony arm, running toward the door.

And I walked out onto the New York streets for the first time in days.

O o O o O

**Margy's POV**

"Well, I'm sure glad I got to go outside too," I said sarcastically. "Now what am _I_ supposed to do?" The Erik's looked at each other.

"Well, I suppose you can pick your Erik now," Kayerik said. "If you'd like too." I perked up.

"Really?" I asked, clapping my hands. "Okay! I pick… uh…"

Crap. This is where my inability to make decisions gets annoying.

"Um… I choose… er… well… I'm not sure…" I stuttered. Gerik sighed.

"I'll take her," he said. I shrugged. That works.

He grabbed my arm and led me down to his lair.

"Can I go out into the lake on your boat?" I asked, running over to it. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why…?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I replied. He frowned.

"Because, we have work to do," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Remember why you're here?" he asked. I sighed, slumping my shoulders.

"I remember," I mumbled. Gerik sat down and gestured for me to sit beside him.

"First, what characteristics do you think make good music?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"Well… the person singing it has to be good, obviously," I said. Gerik blushed slightly and coughed.

"Well… I am unfortunately unable to help you there…" he said, his head hanging. I frowned and patted his back comfortingly.

"Aw, it's okay Gerik!" I said. "It's not your fault that a bad singer was cast to play you." He shook his head.

"Moving on… anything else?" he asked.

"Well… they have to have good orchestrations," she said. Gerik groaned.

"I'm only one man! I can't provide you with an entire orchestration!" he said. I put my hands up.

"Okay, okay. Geez," I said. "I also like when songs tell a story." Gerik scoffed.

"That's ridiculous," he said. "Good music shouldn't depend on its lyrics. Imagine if there was a fantastic song, and it was in… say… German. Would you not like it just because it doesn't 'tell a story'?"

"Oh, forget it," I said, crossing my arms. "This isn't helping. You, unlike Ramin, can't sing… you, unlike Ramin, don't have good orchestrations to go with your music… and you, unlike Ramin, don't sing your entire life story! That's why Ramin is da best!" Gerik scowled at me.

"Well, I suppose I must persuade you in other ways," he said. "Perhaps you would prefer to do _this_ with your precious 'Ramin'!"

And he roughly grabbed the back of my head, and pressed his lips against mine.

…

…!

!

Sweet mother of pancakes in the morning. I was being kissed by the Phantom of the Opera!

After a few intense seconds, he released me.

I just sat there, wide eyed and completely frozen. And he just looked surprised at himself.

After I snapped out of my euphoric state, I giggled girlishly.

You know, Love Never Dies isn't really all that great.

O o O o O

**Alyssa's POV**

"Onward!" I said, pointing straight in front of us. Originerik groaned, trying to walk as fast as he could. I just rode happily along on his back.

"Can you not _walk_, mademoiselle?" he asked, his voice cracking from exhaustion. I laughed and ignored him.

"It's just up on the next street," I said. "You can do it!" He groaned and carried me over to the next block, where we stopped in front of Milly Michael's Bouncy Emporium. I outspread my hands. "Come, my Erik! Let us enter this world of wonders!"

We walked inside, Erik flinching away from every ridiculous contraption inside. I just laughed at him and walked on, looking for just the right thing.

"STOP!" I said, holding out my arm and halting Erik. He 'mmphed' and stopped. I grinned.

"This is the one," I said. "With this baby, I can live in your ratty old… wherever it is that we're staying… forever!" I looked over at Erik. He was looking at it with a raised eyebrow. "I hope you have some muscles under those bony arms, POTO."

O o O o O

**A/N: Okay, in these next few chapters, Margy's going to get more credit then she did before.**

**Hope you liked! What is gonna happen between Gerik and Margy? Is her LND obsession really gone, just like that? What is Milly Michael's Bouncy Emporium? And what is Alyssa planning that requires Erik having muscles? Questions to ponder…**

**Until later, my friends!**

**Review! Pwease?**


	9. Trampolines and Being Special

**Gerik's POV (you just did a double-take… didn't ya?)**

I played the last few keys on my organ as I finished the serenade. Marguerite was looking at my with her head tilted and her eyes sparkling.

"You are a musical genius," she said dreamily. I scowled.

"Marguerite," I said irritably.

"Hmm?" she asked. I grabbed her wrists.

"I. Love._ Christine_," I pointed out, for probably the tenth time.

Maybe kissing her hadn't been such a good idea. I'd instantly regretted it. But on the bright side, it made her obsessed with me, causing her to become _un_obsessed with Love Never Dies. Which was the goal, so I can't complain.

"But you kissed _me_," she pointed out.

"I didn't mean to!" I retorted. She just shrugged.

"Whatever," she said. "Anyway, are we going back up anytime soon? I want to see Alyssa."

"Oh, yes," I said, remembering. "I'm supposed to take you up there with her every day for an hour until she leaves." Marguerite looked alarmed.

"Wait… so when she _does _leave… I'm never gonna see her again?" she said, panicking.

"No," I said simply. Margy just gaped at me. I looked at my watch. "Well, I suppose it's time to go up."

O o O o O

**Alyssa's POV**

"Come on, lift!" I persuaded. Originerik pushed and I pulled, and we finally managed to squeeze the massive structure into the doorway.

"I cannot… _believe_ that you… got me into… this…" he panted. We set it down in front of ten very bewildered Erik's. I wiped my hands together.

"Tah da!" I said. The Erik's just looked at me.

"What on _earth_ is that contraption?" Gingerik asked. I grinned and climbed on it.

"It's a trampoline!" I said, bouncing up and down. "Duh."

"Well why in the name in Faust is it _here_?" Scarik asked. Everyone looked at Originerik. He just shook his head.

"I'm going to be _living_ here for the next couple of days," I said, doing a flip. "With no TV or computer… I need _some_ source or entertainment." I suddenly stopped jumping and looked around. "Where's Margy?"

"She chose her Erik," Kayerik said. "She went to live with that bumbling fool, Gerik was his name?" I crossed my arms.

"A: stop ripping on Gerik," I demanded. "Second of all, Margy left? She just, left? She didn't even say goodbye! And she's gone forever?" I started hyperventilating. Originerik patted my shoulder.

"Calm down," he said. "She's coming back everyday until you leave for an hour. In fact, she should be here any…"

"Hey guys!" Margy said, walking up in a door with Gerik. I sighed in relief. She froze. "OHMYGOODNESS A TRAMPOLINE!" She ran up and got on it with me. We jumped up and down, her showing off her epic gymnastics skills, and me showing off my ability to do the worm.

"I'm hungry," I finally said after a while of intense jumping. "Let's go to Whataburger!" The Erik's looked at me strangely.

"I'm not sure what a burger is…" Animerik replied. I giggled.

"That wasn't a question," I said. "It's a fast food restaurant."

"I've never heard of it…" Margy said. I gaped at her.

"Live a little!" I yelled, throwing my arms up. She shrugged. I turned back toward the Erik's. "Anywho, let's go!"

"And who do you expect to take you?" Gerik asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled sweetly.

"Well, since you offered," I said. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. "So, can I take your orders?"

None of the Erik's answered. They just stared at me strangely.

"Justaburgers all the way, then," I said. I grabbed Gerik's arm. "Adios!"

I pulled Gerik and Margy along with me as we went outside.

"Fresh air!" Margy gasped, throwing her hands up. I laughed.

"Come on, it's just down the street," I said. We arrived at the restaurant after a block or two.

"Hello," I said sweetly to the cashier. "I will have… Margy, what do you want?"

"I don't care," she said. I wrinkled my nose at her.

"Well!" I said. I turned back to the cashier. "I'll have 12 Justaburgers, 1 Whataburger, and 1 special." The lady looked at me like I was insane.

"So that's… 14 in total?" she asked quizzically. I smiled and nodded. "Okay… that will be $42."

"Moutons saints de vol dans un naufrage!" Margy said. Gerik glared at her.

"You overuse that," he said. She shrugged.

"Well this time I said it in _French_," she pointed out. Gerik shrugged.

"Touché," he said.

"Your order will be out in… about 25 minutes," the lady said.

"Psh… you call that _fast _food?" I mumbled as we walked away to the waiting area.

"It smells… strange in here," Gerik said, wrinkling his nose.

"That, my friend, is the smell of fattening, greasy, deliciousness," I said. Margy laughed. She was staring at Gerik, and he subconsciously scooched closer to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wha…" I started.

"Order for… Phantom?" the lady called, raising her eyebrows. I crossed my arms.

"Wow, 25 minutes goes really fast when it DOESN'T ACTUALLY TAKE THAT LONG," I said. "They lied to us! This will not…"

"Oh, stop complaining," Margy said. "It came like… ten minutes early. That's _good_," I shrugged and grabbed the seven massive bags.

We quickly walked down the road, trying not to attract the attention of people who may think we're fatty's for eating so many Whataburgers. So we got back pretty quickly.

"Whataburgers!" Margy called. The Erik's all came over.

"I recognize that smell!" RMerik said, sniffing. "It smells like Big Boy!" I laughed.

"Good observation," I said. "I suppose all burgers smell the same."

I passed out the burgers. Some of the Erik's tried to secretly hide it away without me noticing to get out of eating it. But the one's who did looked perplexed.

"My!" Gingerik said. "Why this is…"

"Amazing," I finished for him. He nodded, taking another bite. I laughed, peeling the blue "special" sticker off my wrapper.

"Here," I said, sticking it on Originerik's head. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why did you put that on my face?" he asked. I smiled.

"Because you're special!" I said, kissing him on the cheek. He looked perplexed, and I went back to eating my burger.

"Yum!" I said. "Trampolines and Whataburgers. Officially the best day ever."

O o O o O

**A/N: *Sigh* oh Margy. Will you never learn?**

**Looks like she has found a new… slightly healthier obsession. Let's see where **_**that**_** leads…**

**I know. There isn't a Whataburger in New York. PRETEND OKAY?**

**Oh, and school just started for me :( . Which means updates may come a biiittt slower. Not too bad, though.**

**Bye!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Singoff!

**Margy's POV**

"You smell nice," I said, smiling and tilting my head to the side. Gerik raised an eyebrow at me.

"Merci…?" he said, taking a step away from me. We had just gotten back to his lair, after finished our Whataburger. Speaking of which, Alyssa is right. That place is amazing.

"We should get married!" I blurted, running up and grabbing his arm. "It's not like you'll ever have another chance to." He scowled at me.

"We are _not_ getting married," he said. I crossed my arms.

"Fine," I said. "Well if you change your mind, sucks for you!" He groaned.

Suddenly, a mesmerizingly lovely voice filled the room… that was mysteriously to the tune of "Oh Christine, My Christine" from Love Never Dies…

_Oh Margy, my Margy,_

_I've been watching you for quite a while,_

_Oh Margy,_

_And it seems to me you're in denial!_

_Oh Margy!_

_You've been possessed by this chum,_

_I am your favorite Phantom,_

_You know it's true!_

"Where is that coming from?" Gerik barked. I looked around. Suddenly, I looked toward the mirror.

"OMOG ITS RAMIN KARIMLOO!" I said, foaming at the mouth.

"…Omog?" Gerik asked. I smiled.

"Oh my opera ghost," I said simply, before turning back to Ramin. "Are you here to rescue me and carry me off like a knight in shining armor?" He smiled uncomfortably.

"Um, well… at least the former…" he said. I smiled.

"That will have to do," I said.

"Wait!" Gerik said. "So that's it? You're just going with… _him_?" I didn't reply.

"_Oh Margy, my Margy_," Ramin sang seductively.

"_I am your Angel of Music, Come to me angel of music_," Gerik retorted.

"Guys…" I tried to interrupt. To no avail.

"_Look at you, foul as sin, hideous, horrible_," Ramin spat.

"_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory_!" Gerik spat back.

"MAY I INTERRUPT THIS SING-OFF?" I yelled. They both turned to look at me. "Listen guys… uh."

"_Make your choice_!" Gerik interrupted. Ramin outstretched his hands toward me.

"_Leave this place behind_…" he sang. I smiled.

"And the winner of this sing off is… RAMIN KARIMLOO!" I said, my LND obsession immediately coming back, full force. "Bye Gerik! He just gaped at me as I went with Ramin back through the mirror.

_Look at that, Margy. You finally figured out how to make a decision._

O o O o O

**Alyssa's POV**

"Come on, no one?" I asked, looking at all of the Erik's. None of them responded. I pouted. "Fine. I'll play eeny meeny miny mo, and whoever I pick _has_ to try it." They groaned.

"What on earth is…?"  
"Eeny meeny miny mo, catch a tiger by his toe," I interrupted "If he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miny… Gingerik!" He groaned.

"I really don't…" he started.

"_You have to_," I growled. He took a step away from me, but I grabbed his arm and forcefully shoved him atop the trampoline.

"Jump Gingy!" I said, bouncing. "It's fun!" He sighed and bounced slightly. I then jumped really hard next to him, causing him to bounce in the air. He chuckled.

"This isn't so awful," he observed. "In fact… I rather enjoy this."

"You're not a pro like me yet, though," I said, doing a triple back-flip-cartweel-handspring-into-forward-roll.

…Fine. It was just a somersault.

"There's been an emergency!" Gerik yelled, suddenly running into the room, grabbing his chest and panting.

"What? Where's Margy?" I said, panicking. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND YOU SON OF A…"

"Shut up!" he said. I put my hands on my hips. "She left! With… _him_!" All of the Erik's gasped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Him? Who's him? She left? When did she leave? And why? Is she ever coming back? Did she get kidnapped? WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked, grabbing Gerik's shirt collar and shaking him. He pushed me away.

"That damnable Coney Island freak!" Gerik said angrily. "After all we've been through! After she said she'd forgotten about him! She left with him in a heartbeat!" I gaped at him.

"She left with Ramin Karimloo?" I asked. "And she's _not coming back_?" He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said.

I was quiet for some time while the Erik's discussed.

…

…

…

…WAIT!

"THIS IS BULL!" I said angrily. They all stared at me. "_I_ chase Ramin down in London while _she_ chickens out and waits by the car. _I_ do all the work on tracking Ramin's hotel room while she watched _Lost_ reruns! _I_ picked the rose for him, resulting in having many cuts on my fingers from thorns, while _she_ got a six inch piece of black ribbon form Jo Anne Fabrics! _And she got to meet him first_? !" They all sighed and ignored me, while I continued to stalk around angrily.

"Ungrateful little…" I mumbled. But then I stopped.

Wait… the guy I stalked (emphasis on _I_) in London was _Ramin Karimloo_. But _Margy _was with the Phantom. Hmm…

"Guys!" I said. They all looked at me. "Do you want to get Margy back or not?" Gerik jumped up.

"Of course!" he said. "But even if we do go, she'll never come back." I smiled.

"I have a plan," I said. I tapped my chin.

"POTO. Sunburn," I said, pointing to Originerik and Gerik. "Pack your things. We're going on a road trip."

"Oh dear lord…" Originerik mumbled.

"To where?" Gerik asked. I grinned.

"Overseas," I said. "To visit an old friend."

O o O o O

**A/N: Hmm. Things are going to get interesting pretty quick.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. It was just a filler for everything that's gonna happen in the next few! Which is a lot.**

**So… what's gonna happen? Will Margy enjoy her time with said Coney Island freak? Where's Alyssa planning on going? And more importantly… will her plan work?**

**See you next time, folks!**

**Please review!**


	11. A Conveniently Placed Mirror Store

**Alyssa POV**

"Nice to see you again, baby!" I said, petting my Buick Enclave with affection. The two Erik's accompanying me looked perplexed. "She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"What is… she?" Originerik asked. I didn't answer… not wanting to spend a half hour telling him about modern technology.

"Get in," I said, opening the doors. Gerik sat in the front with me, while Originerik sat in the back.

When we started moving, the Erik's freaked out.

"What on earth…?" Gerik said, grasping onto my arm.

"It's like a carriage… but there's no horse!" Originerik said, examining it. I laughed and drove on.

"Music anyone?" I asked, turning on my iPod. "Sunburn… you may recognize this." I turned on the movie soundtrack. Gerik looked amazed.

"Why is my voice coming from this contraption?" he asked, poking the dashboard. "I don't understand…" I smiled and started to sing along with the music. Soon after, Gerik joined me. Originerik just sat in the back, looking annoyed.

_Past, the point of no return!_

_The final threshold!_

_The bridge has crossed… so stand and watch it burn!_

_We've past the point of no… re… turn…_

Okay… it was the coolest thing ever. I was singing a duet with the real thing!

"Dear," Originerik said gently to me. "Please do not waste your voice on such… strange music. Do you know Faust? Or perhaps Romeo and Juliet?"

"Eh…" I said uncomfortably. "I speak English… so no. But I know Lady Gaga!"

"Pardon…?"

"Let's play the alphabet game!" I said, interrupting. "A!"

And for the next half hour, due to the Erik's inability to grasp the idea, I played the alphabet game by myself. Which I found was far less fun.

**O o O o O**

**Margy's POV**

"Mr. Y!" Gustave exclaimed, running up to us as we entered the room. "Who's that?" I waved awkwardly.

"This is Marguerite," Ramerik said. "She was kidnapped by a hooligan, and I arrived just in time to save her from his evil clutches." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Actually, he's not…" I started.

"Well hello!" Sierra Boggess interrupted cheerily, coming into the room. "And who is this young lady?" I hid behind Ramerik.

"ZOMBIE!" I yelled. All three of them raised their eyebrows at me. Then I remembered that a large majority of the 12 who kidnapped me were supposed to be dead, too. I stepped out from behind Ramerik and cleared my throat. "Erm, I mean… Hi! I'm Margy."

Sierra tilted her head and looked at Ramerik with a confused expression.

"Why is she here, dear?" she asked him.

"He saved her from an evil hoogilan!" Gustave said, throwing his arms out dramatically.

"Hooligan," Ramerik corrected.

"Oh," Christine said. "Well, I guess I shall make extra dinner for tonight, then."

"Um, well actually, dear," Ramerik interjected. "She'll be staying for quite a while… if you don't mind." Christine glared at me irritatedly.

"Of course," she mumbled, before walking into the kitchen. Huh. It seems she doesn't like me much.

"Miss Marguerite!" Gustave said, taking my hand. "Come, I'll show you my room! And then we can go exploring backstage!"

"Erm…" I started. But he had already grabbed my arm and pulled me toward his room.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I just shrugged. It looked like any other little-boy-from-the-1800s's room.

"It's… wonderful," I said, trying to make him feel good. He smiled, and then pulled me outside again. He was pretty strong… and kind of throwing out my shoulder.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

"Sheep flying in a holy shipwreck," I said, looking at the figure ahead of me.

Wow. I was so shocked that I forgot the order of the words in my catch phrase.

This was intense.

**O o O o O**

**Alyssa's POV**

"This is taking forever," Gerik complained. "Are we almost there?" I laughed.

"We're in New Hampshire," I said. "We're not even close. We still have to cross the Pacific." Gerik groaned. Originerik sat up suddenly.

"No we don't," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now, don't you think that I would kn…" I started.

"The fan-made Erik!" he interjected. I stared at him for a moment, before finally catching on.

"_Oh_!" I said. "Well that makes things like, a ton easier! Well… hundreds of hours easier…"

"What? What are you talked about?" Gerik asked. I laughed.

"RMerik! He lives in _modern day Paris_," I pointed out. "So if we go there… It would be exactly the same as if we drove there! Plus, it's a lot closer to London. Even though it still takes six hours… and includes a car transport…"

"We're going to London?" Gerik asked. I rolled my eyes.

"We discussed this yester…" I started.

"Stop!" Originerik interrupted. I slammed on the brakes. I looked out the window to where he was pointing.

"Oh my goodness! A conveniently placed mirror store!" I said. "Let's go." We got out of the car and into said conveniently placed mirror store.

Once we entered, we snuck to the back of the store, where no one could see us.

"Okay, think of RMerik's lair," I whispered. The Erik's looked at each other.

"We've never actually been there…" Originerik said. I groaned.

"Well then what are we gonna…?" I started. Then I paused, and quickly took out my iPhone. I opened up the RM page on deviantART, and showed them the picture. "Got it?" I asked. They nodded.

And we stepped through the mirror.

"PASSARINO!" I said, running up and grabbing my snuggly-bunny-friend. "I forgot I left you here!" I tucked her in my pocket. I gestured for the Erik's to follow me as we went above.

"Okay," I said, smiling. "First stop, rental car store. Second stop, London!" I rubbed my hands together. "We'll show Margy. Sometimes, that girl can be too obsessed for her own good."

"Alyssa…?" a hesitant voice said from behind me. I turned around.

My reply was a stupid giggle and an awkward wave. Good job. Alyssa.

**O o O o O**

**A/N: I would write something about the chapter… or at least apologize for the long wait… but im too tired.**

'**Night.**

**Review.**


	12. Gorillas and Airplanes of DEATH!

**Margy's POV**

"Miss Marguerite!" Gustave said, pulling on my arm. I shook my head back and forth and remained in the fetal position behind a bookshelf. "Come on! I'll show you how it works!"

"I don't want to know how it works!" I said, tucking my head in my knees. "I'm afraid."

"It's not scary!" he tried to convince me. "It's just…"

"A crazy scary electronic gorilla that plays the organ!" I said, whimpering.

"It's a trick of Mr. Y's," Gustave said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's weird!" I said. "I'm going." And I started to run toward the door, when it opened and I slammed into a very muscular well-built chest. "Oh. Hi Rami… er… Mr. Y."

"Hello," he said, walking over to the robot gorilla of doom. I shivered. He apparently took that as a shiver of excitement. "Would you like to see how it works?"

"Sure!" I said, trying to sound excited about it. I looked over at Gustave. He was glaring at me. I just shrugged. I'd pretend not to be afraid for Ramin any day.

"Well you see, you turn it on here…" he flicked the switch. It's hands started playing the keys, and I swear it's head turned to look right at me.

I screamed and ran from the room, flailing my arms. Next thing I knew, I ran into a pole and fell to the ground.

So far… things were going great!

**O o O o O**

**Alyssa's POV**

"I can't do this. Who cares about Margy? I don't. But I _do_ care about my life," I complained. Suddenly, the ground trembled below me. I closed my eyes tightly and gripped my companions arm. "OH MY GOD! IT'S MOVING! I'm gonna die! There's so much more I want to do! So much more of my life to fufill!" He just laughed at me.

…Wait. What's going on?

Well I'll tell you.

**3.5 hours prior to the current situation**

"Alyssa…?" a hesitant voice said from behind me. I turned around.

My reply was a stupid giggle and an awkward wave. Good job Alyssa.

"Raoul!" I said, embracing him. He awkwardly patted my back. Realizing that he barely knew me, I pulled away. "Erm… hi! Where is everyone?" He gestured to the café behind us.

"Alex is in there. He and I were bringing lunch back to Chelsey and Christine," he said. "And I was like, 'hey! It's Alyssa!'. And he was like, 'That's not her.'. And I was like, 'Yes it is!'. And he was like 'Go see, then.". And so, here I am." He gestured to himself to show that he was, indeed, there. I grinned

"Shweetness," I said. "Yeah… we were just on our way to London." I gestured to my companions. "This is…" I thought for a moment. "Erm… Gerard and… Gaston." He looked slightly afraid.

"More masked friends of yours?" He asked, nodding toward them nervously. I laughed.

"Two of twelve," I said. He looked confused, so I just pushed it aside. "Anyway, it was really good to see you, but we have to go. Of course… we need a car first…" I bit my lip. Suddenly, Alex started to approach us. I smiled and waved frantically.

"Huh," Alex said. "It is you."

"It's me!" I replied. He smiled.

"What brings you here… without Erik?" he asked. Oh little did he know that I was, indeed with Erik. Two, in fact.

"Just passing through," I said vaguely.

"They're on their way to London," Raoul pointed out.

"London?" Alex asked. "Aren't you from New York?" I nodded. He raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you come all the way to Paris?"

"Oh…" I thought for a minute. "Well I wanted to stop here to get… Passarino!" I held up my bunny. "Now we just need a car. I'm sure I can rent one or something…"

"You're driving to London?" He asked speculatively. "That's across the river."

"Ferry…?" I said uncertainly. I really had no idea what I was doing. He laughed.

"Airplane?" he suggested. I laughed nervously.

"Um… we can't," I said, wringing my hands. "We can't uh… afford it. But really… a car is fine!" Raoul grinned.

"Well, I could lend you the francs!" Raoul said.

"Euros," Alex mumbled.

"Right. Euros," Raoul corrected himself. I giggled nervously.

"No, I couldn't," I said. "Really."

"I insist," Raoul said.

"Look, I really…" I started.

"Um, Alyssa?" Originerik interrupted. I turned to look at him.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I happen to have quite enough money to do whatever you wish," he said. "Considering my recent salary, I have quite a bit left over." I groaned.

"Um… well… here's the thing," I said, picking at my fingers. "I've never been on a plane. And there is the slight possibility that I may be just a tad bit nervous." Originerik raised an eyebrow.

"Alyssa?" he said uncomfortably. "Are you _afraid_?" I turned red.

"Of course not!' I said, crossing my arms. Gerik laughed.

"I never saw you as the scared type," he said. I humphed.

"I'm not!" I pouted. "In fact, I'm perfectly fine with it! Plane, here I come!"

And that's how I got myself into this situation.

**Present time**

"Calm down Alyssa," Alex said, trying not to laugh. "I can't believe you've never been on a plane before."

"Yeah, that's because I'm _sane_," I said, gripping his arm until his skin turned white. "Not some kind of freaky daredevil like you!" He just laughed.

"This is extraordinary…" Originerik said from behind us. To avoid conflict, I didn't allow anyone to sit by each other. Originerik and Gerik might have tried to noose each other to up their chances of getting me, and I had a feeling neither of them would get along with Raoul. So Gerik sat in the row in front of us, Originerik behind us, and I sat between Raoul and Alex in the middle.

"You say this is going to fly?" Gerik asked, poking the window.

"Yeah," I said. "Which totally goes against nature."

"I still don't understand why Christine couldn't come," Raoul muttered, looking out the window sourly.

"We had to catch the plane before it left," Alex said. "We didn't have time to pick her up." Raoul just sighed.

"Oh, get over it!" I snapped. "One less person to put in danger of death!"

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for take off," the plane-lady said. I closed my eyes shut.

"The things I do for you, Gerik!" I said angrily.

"For me…?" He asked confusedly.

But I didn't have time to explain, because the plane had taken off, drowning out all sound of everything but my hyperventilation's.

**O o O o O**

**A/N: One month.**

**It's been one. Flippin. Month.**

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**Please don't leave me! I love all of my wonderful reviewers that I so rudely kept waiting.**

**It's this evil thing called school.**

**Heard of it?**

**It's awful.**

**Absolutely terrible.**

**Well, if I'm forgiven (which I hope I am)… could you maybe… review? *looks hopeful***


	13. A New Member

**Alyssa's POV**

"That may have been one of the worst experiences of my life," I said, stepping off the plane, and almost falling over due to my poor coordination.

"You survived," Gerik said, rolling his eyes. "Imagine how we felt. In our day, _telegraphs_ were considered 'modern technology'. Not giant flying metal capsules." I shrugged.

"So… where to?" Alex asked.

"Time?" I asked. Alex checked his watch.

"1:39," he said.

"And it's Sunday, correct?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay. There's no matinee today so…" I immediately started walking down the street, while the others stared at me perplexedly.

"Matinee?" Raoul asked. "I'm confused."

"You'll see!" I said. "This is really convenient… we're not that far at all!"

I walked happily down the street, passing and ignoring many awesome London sights. Finally, we arrived at the building I was looking for.

"An apartment building?" Alex questioned.

"Apartment…" Originerik said to himself, trailing off. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "_No_…" He glared at me.

"Ehm… are you alri…" I started, but was interrupted by Originerik grabbing me by my jacket and holding me against the wall.

"I know what you're doing Alyssa Vadour, and I will die before I let you do it," he hissed menacingly. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kind of confused… and in pain," I said. "Can you like… put me down? Please?" He dropped me.

"No _way_ are we resorting to his help," Originerik said. I suddenly understood what he was talking about, and laughed.

"You figured me out?" I asked. The others just looked confused.

"Of course! _I'm_ the one who wrote that fake note from him!" he said. "I know that you memorized where his apartment was… just… no!"

"You brought us all the way here to get _Ramin Karimloo_?" Gerik said, catching on. "How could you?" I rolled my eyes.

"He can help us! Now chill," I said. "You guys stay down here. Raoul, come with me." The Erik's puffed around angrily, and Raoul and I entered the building.

"Who's Ramin Karim… whatever?" Raoul asked.

"A phantom," I replied vaguely, getting into the elevator. "Floor… eleven."

We travelled up to his floor and then to his room, #26. I was hopping around giddily.

"Are you having fun…?" Raoul asked, backing away from me slowly.

"I'm just excited!" I said, flinging myself out of the elevator the second the doors opened. He followed me cautiously.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You're creepy friends don't seem to like this guy…" I laughed.

"Oh, they're just jealous," I said. I ran up to his room, a happy flood of memories coming back when I thought of the last time I was here. I knocked three times.

_Exactly 19 seconds later…_

The door opened slowly.

And then, standing in front of me for the second time, was the most amazing man the world has ever known.

"Hey beautiful!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. He recoiled.

"Um… hi?" he said nervously. He pried me off of him, and then looked down at me. Then, his eyes widened, and he jumped back, putting his hands up. "You! Look kid, I'll give you an autograph… all you have to do is ask!" I laughed.

"So you remember me?" I asked. He put his guard down slightly and rolled his eyes.

"I'll never forget," he groaned. "Anyway… what are you doing here? You've already see the show like seven times… did you lose the watch you ripped off of my wrist? Because I have plenty of others…" He looked annoyed at himself. "…But I like them… ugh, I _knew _I should've gotten that restraining order…" Raoul laughed once and I placed my hand over my heart.

"Ouch," I said. "No need to be mean. I'm here for completely non-stalkerish purposes." I grinned and pulled up my sleeve, revealing an expensive wristwatch. "And yeah, I do still have the watch." He chuckled, and looked over my shoulder.

"Where's your little far-more-normal friend?" he asked. I scowled.

"Oh, she's out being a two-timing traitor. We'll fix her though," I said. "But we'll talk more about this later. I need your help." He sighed.

"If I help you, will you give me my watch back?" He asked. I frowned slightly. I slowly lifted up my arm, pulled up my sleeve and unclipped the watch. I held out my arm, grasping the watch tightly. He held out his hand. I closed my eyes, turned my head, and dropped it.

"The things I do for you Margy…" I said sadly.

"What?" Ramin and Raoul asked simultaneously.

"Nothing," I brushed them off. "Let's go, cheerio's!" I grabbed Ramin and forcefully pulled them toward the elevator. It was silent. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

More silence.

"When you asked for my help, I thought you meant you needed a poll for your fan site or something," Ramin said exasperatingly, breaking the awkwardness. "What exactly do you want with me?" I just shook my head.

"I'll explain everything after we collect the rest of the people we need," I said vaguely. Raoul groaned. I jumped, forgetting he was there.

"So you're saying we have to pick up _more_ random strangers?" he asked. I laughed.

"Oh, my dear Raoul, they neither random nor strangers," I pointed out. "They're necessary if we want to save Margy. All will be revealed in due time. Beside, there's only one more."

"Who's Marg…" he started, but was cut off as I sprinted out of the elevator and out toward the rest of the crew.

"Alrighty guys!" I said. "Off to our next stop. Thankfully, we will not be requiring a plane." Ramin and Raoul exited the building behind me. The Erik's were glaring at Ramin with such an intensity I'm surprised he didn't run away crying. And Alex just looked bored. He walked over to me.

"Can I ask you something?" He said quietly, leading me away from the others. I nodded.

"Sure, what up?" I asked.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on?" he asked. "I kind of forget how I got caught up in this… but I'm in it now, so I'd like to know exactly what "it" is." I sighed.

"Alrighty," I said. "Let's start from the beginning."

And so I told him all about being kidnapped by 12 Erik's, Margy's betrayal, and how I ended up here. He looked perplexed.

"And I thought one Erik was bad," he said. "Well, I guess I'll help you save your friend… but what exactly _is _your plan?" I smiled.

"_That_ you'll have to wait to find out," I said. I skipped back over to the others.

"Okay Gerik, your time to shine," I said. "Take us to your place. We've got one more person to get before we put our plan into action."

I grinned to myself. I'd been waiting for this one.

**O o O o O**

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait guys. I'm tryin here!**

**So, looks like we've got Ramin in our group now (if the Erik's don't kill him first). Who're we picking up next? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Join us next time on…**

**The… 12… Eriks!**

***applause***


	14. Livin' on a Prayer and Paranoia

**Alyssa's POV**

"Woah," I said, walking out into the 1870 Paris streets after exiting Gerik's lair. "It's snowing."

"It's most likely winter," Gerik mumbled in reply. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"YOU'RE MOST LIKELY WINTER," I replied. I then turned around and pulled my sweater tighter around myself, leading the pack. I then stopped quickly. "…Be right back."

I ran up to a random guy outside the Opera Populaire.

"Hellooo," I said sweetly. I then whispered something in his ear. He raised an eyebrow.

"14 Swissvalley Street, I believe," he said. "Who are…"

But I cut him off and ran away.

"To 14 Swissvalley Street we go!" I said, marching through the snow. The others looked extremely confused, but followed me.

"Alyssa, what are we doing here?" Originerik finally asked. I ignored him, and instead started to sing loudly.

"_DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW, ON A PAIR OF RUSTED SKIIS, OVER THE HILLS WE GO, BASHING INTO TREES_!" I yelled, receiving numerous stares. Originerik sighed.

"You'd never know that she's actually an incredible singer," he said to Alex. He then mumbled something about a "waste of talent".

"You can sing?" Alex asked me.

"Nope," I said, popping the "P".

"Yes she can."

"Sing something!"

"No."

"Please?"

"Hmm… no."

"I'll pay you."

"Fine!"

"I only have a five…"

"Just kidding. No."

Alex groaned.

"You obviously have to be a good singer if an _Erik_ is impressed," he said.

"Twelve are impressed, actually," Gerik pointed out.

"Right," Alex remembered. "Come on, Alyssa." I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm doing it my way." I said, grinning. I looked to my right. There was a little stage with carolers on it. I ran over to the conductor. I whispered something in her ear, and she nodded slowly, dispersing her carolers off the stage. I smiled and nodded my thanks, walking up onto it.

"This one's for my homie, Alex!" I yelled obnoxiously. People stopped to stare. I smiled and started playing air guitar furiously.

_Tommy used to work on the docks__  
__Union's been on strike__  
__He's down on his luck...it's tough, so tough___

_Gina works the diner all day__  
__Working for her man, she brings home her pay__  
__For love - for love___

_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got__  
__'Cause it doesn't make a difference__  
__If we make it or not__  
__We've got each other and that's a lot__  
__For love - we'll give it a shot___

_We're half way there__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear__  
__Livin' on a prayer___

_Tommy got his six string in hock__  
__Now he's holding in what he used__  
__To make it talk - so tough, it's tough___

_Gina dreams of running away__  
__When she cries in the night__  
__Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday__  
__We've got to hold on to what we've got__  
__'Cause it doesn't make a difference__  
__If we make it or not__  
__We've got each other and that's a lot__  
__For love - we'll give it a shot___

_We're half way there__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
__We've got to hold on ready or not__  
__You live for the fight when it's all that you've got__  
__We're half way there__  
__Livin' on a prayer__  
__Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear__  
__Livin' on a prayer_

I stopped singing. The audience I had made stared at me speechlessly, not being used to rock music… or any random public performance in the middle of the street. I just grinned and bowed, running down to the others. The Erik's looked perplexed, Ramin looked embarrassed, and Raoul was rubbing his ear. Alex, however, was grinning.

"Living on a Prayer. Interesting song choice… you may have scarred a few of these people for life," he said. "But it was good. Really good." I bowed.

"Thank you, good sir," I said. "However, we are now off-schedule. I'm way too nice to you people. Now let's gets a move on!"

We trekked through the old Parisian streets, heading toward our destination.

"Swissvalley Street!" I pointed out, turning down the road. There were multiple houses, but the one we were heading for was obvious, because it was ginormous. I walked out to the door, cleared my throat, and knocked.

It opened moments later.

"Hello…?" The door was opened, and a brunette, curly haired girl in a pink dress walked out.

"Christine! Lovely to see you," I said. I suddenly heard a crash behind me. I quickly turned around.

Gerik had fainted.

"Well. That was certainly uncalled for," I said. Alex picked him up, and Christine caught sight of him. She gasped.

"RAOUL!" She ran into the house screaming. "HE'S BACK!"

"Oh God," I said. "In hindsight, Gerik should have probably stayed at the opera house." I looked in their house quickly. "Quick, Originerik and Alex, take him back to his lair. Ramin and Raoul, stay with me."

"Why do I…" Alex started to complained.

"Because," I said, cutting him off. "Originerik has to go because he'll probably scare the crap out of them, and I'm sending you to supervise to make sure he doesn't kill Gerik in his sleep. Raoul can't go because… well… he's a Raoul. I doubt it would go well if he was left alone with both Erik's. And Ramin has no idea what in the world is going on."

"That's true…" Ramin said exasperatedly. I smiled at him.

"You're cute," I giggled. "Anyway, hurry! They're coming back."

They left, tugging a passed-out Gerik along with them.

"What's going on?"

Patrick Wilson suddenly ran to the door, sword in hand. I smiled and waved.

"Howdy!" I said. "You're wife just kind of had a paranoia attack there…" Patrick-Raoul raised his eyebrows and put the sword down.

"Christine… you said the Phantom had returned," he pointed out to his wife, who was cowering behind his shoulder.

"Because he was… he was there! He's everywhere!" she said, gasping. I tried to conceal my laughter.

"Christine… maybe you should lie down," he said, guiding her into the living room. He then came back to the door. "I apologize… My wife is merely paranoid. You'll have to understand. Is there something I can help you with?" I nodded.

"Actually, there is," I said. "You see… I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." He looked perplexed.

"I'm sorry… but I don't believe I know you…" he said. I shrugged him off.

"Just… I'll explain everything later," I said. "Please come. It's to save my bestest friend." I gave him puppy-dog eyes. He sighed.

"Christine, dear, I'm going out," he called inside. I grinned and clapped my hands together.

"Hoo-rah!" I declared. "Our group is now complete!" I led the three who were with me to the opera house.

"Why on earth are we here?" he asked.

"Long story short, we're meeting up with the Phantom of the Opera," I said. He looked horrified.

"Why on earth…" he started.

"I'M NOT EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW!" I yelled in his face. He froze.

"…Right. I'm okay with that," he said. I calmed down and finished the trek down to Gerik's lair. When we arrived, he had finally come-to. He jumped up at the sight of Raoul.

"WHY IS HE HERE?" he asked, outraged. "I thought we were getting Christine!"I shook my head.

"Nope," I said. "And I would highly appreciate it if you two got along." They just glared at each other.

"Alrighty, this should go just swell!" I said. I walked over to Gerik. "Really, though," I said under my breath. "Don't be mean. We need him to save Margy." Gerik rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded a bit like "whatever".

"Alright," I said. "Everyone gather round."

"Can I ask what exactly is going on…?" Patrick-Raoul asked. Raoul and Ramin nodded in agreement. I sighed and went into the whole story.

"And then she went to stupid Love Never Dies Phantom…" I said. Ramin looked aggravated at this mention of dislike. "And so now, I have a plan to get her back that involves all of you." I look up at all of them. "Except Raoul, Alex, and Originerik. You guys can… go over there." They looked insulted, but got up and walked to the other side of the room in reply to my glare. Patrick-Raoul got up to follow, but I called him back over. "Not you Raoul, him Raoul." He looked confused, but came back over. "I suppose that is a bit confusing… I'll call you Patrick-Raoul from now on."

"Why…?" he asked. "Where does "Patrick" come from?"

"I don't want to break you're poor little mind," I said. "It's a nickname. Leave it at that." He rolled his eyes, but dropped it.

And then, I launched into my plan. When I was done, they were quiet.

"This is never going to work," Gerik said negatively. I glared at him.

"Is too!"

"What if she sees her reflection?"

"You don't have any mirrors, remember? You smashed them all on an angry rampage."

"Her hair color is different."

"Already have the wig."

"Well what if she's not stupid, and realizes that she's being tricked?"

"She's plenty stupid."

"That wasn't nice."

"Okay, she's not stupid. But after being kidnapped by 12 Erik's, I'm sure she's aware anything can happen."

Gerik sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said. "I suppose it can't hurt to try."

"Yup," I said. "And once you're convinced she's in love with you, you can tell her the truth."

Gerik turned flaming red.

"Wh-what?" he sputtered. "L-love? With me? No, I don't…"

"Oh save it," I cut him off. "I know you love her stupid." He looked frustrated, still bright red. I hugged him.

"I love you, Gerik," I said. He didn't reply, but he got redder. "Treat my Margy right."

I let go of the perplexed-looked Gerik, who just sat there, stock-still and tomato-colored.

"Alrighty," I said. "Let's put this plan into action."

**O o O o O**

**A/N: In return for taking forever to update, I have given you 2 in one day! YAY!**

**Okay, I loved this chapter. A lot. Hope you did too!**

**Next chapter is phase one of the plan! See you then!**

**Review por favor!**


	15. One Sided Happy Endings

**Alyssa's POV**

"Alright, guys," I said. "It's our big moment. Everyone knows what to do, right?" They all nodded. I looked at Originerik, Alex, and Raoul. "You guys… just stay by me."

"I feel so appreciated," Raoul grumbled. I kissed him on the cheek.

"You're super appreciated! Just not right now," I said. He blushed and looked away. I turned back to the others.

"Alright guys. Here goes! Phase one, action!"

**O o O o O**

**Margy's POV**

"Mr. Y…?" I question, looking around Phantasma. I hadn't seen him all day. I looked backstage… in his office… in the creepy gorilla room…

"There you are!" I said, finally spotting him coming out from behind the curtain. He waved.

"Margy…?" he said. But it sounded a bit like a question.

"Yes… It's me Mr. Y…" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You look a bit different." He smiled.

"Of course I'm okay!" he said. "Never better, actually." I smiled.

"Good," I said. "Gustave and I just came back from a walk around the pier." He nodded.

"Sounds fun," he said. "I'm… um… glad you and Gustave are getting along." I nodded.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked. He shrugged.

"How about… HEY! WHAT'S THAT?" he suddenly shouted. I turned to look where he was pointing. Suddenly, something hit my head, and I blacked out.

**O o O o O**

**Alyssa's POV**

Raoul, Alex, Originerik, Patrick-Raoul, Gerik and I sat quietly behind a concealing curtain. After a few minute wait, Ramin returned. He brought with him an unconscious Margy. I smiled.

"Well done!" I said. Now, just throw him out there," I said, handing him the unconscious _real_ Mr. Y. He chucked him outside of the curtain carelessly.

"Alrighty!" I looked at Ramin sadly. "Well, your job is done. I guess you can return home to your family…" I hugged him. He sighed exasperatedly, before smiling.

"Might as well stick around to see how this all turns out," he said. I grinned, hugging him again. Once I let go, I started to remove his phantom-y makeup. After a little while...

"Where's my watch?" Ramin finally realized. I grinned.

"You never said I couldn't steal it back," I said, ripping off the last piece of gross face and kissing him on the forehead. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone, phase two," I said, leading them through the conveniently-placed mirror behind the curtain in which we were concealed.

**O o O o O**

**Margy's POV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I sat up quickly, taking in my surroundings. I grabbed the back of my head, feeling a baseball-sized lump.

"Ow…" I said. "…Mr. Y?" I looked at where I was. Huh. It looked strangely like I was in Gerik's swan bed…

I jumped up out of the bed quickly, ignoring the nauseating pain in my head. Wait… I was in Gerik's lair! How the heck did I get there…?

I reached up and grabbed my hair, which felt different and strangely heavier. I dragged it to my face and stared. It was brown and extremely curly. I looked down at myself. I was wearing an 1800's style dress… other then the Don Juan one I'd been wearing since Gerik had given it to me.

…How hard had I hit my head?

"Gerik…?" I called. No reply. I sighed. What was going on?

"Christine!" A voice suddenly called from behind me. I turned, to see Patrick Wilson running up to me. …Did he just call me Christine? He grabbed my hands. "Oh Christine, I've come to save you from that monster!"

"Wha… I'm not Christine…" I said. Patrick didn't hear me. Or at least he acted like he didn't.

"Come, before he…" Patrick started.

"I don't think so, monsieur," A low voice said. I whipped around.

I grinned. It was Gerik. Long time no see.

**O o O o O**

**Alyssa's POV**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Alex whispered. We were hiding behind yet another curtain; this one happened to also conceal the creepy Christine manikin, which I tried hard to ignore. "What if she runs off with Raoul?" I scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? She _hates_ him," I said. Raoul scoffed next to me. I just patted his back. "Trust me; once she's convinced she's Christine, she'll go to Gerik in a heartbeat. She's a diehard Erik and Christine fan." Raoul scoffed again.

"That's disgusting," he said irritably. "Christine can't stand him." I just shrugged.

"Well in this case, it's a good thing," I said. "Now hush and watch!"

…

…

"Disgusting is a strong word…" Originerik mumbled. I groaned.

"SHUT UP!"

**O o O o O**

**Margy's POV**

I suddenly heard a sound from behind me. I turned around, and I though that it was coming from the curtain I knew the creeper manikin was behind.

NO. NO MARGY. THE MANIKIN DOESN'T TALK. ERASE THAT THOUGHT FROM YOUR MIND.

I quickly turned back to Raoul and Gerik, shuddering.

"Christine, come back with me," Raoul said. "I will save you from this monster!" Gerik scowled.

"Christine, we have a bond that even your lover here cannot deny!" he said. "Stay with me!"

I froze momentarily. What if… what if somehow in that brief period of my random blacking out… I somehow _became_ Christine? I looked like Christine… they called me Christine…

Nothing was impossible, was it?

"Stop," I said, suddenly. I stood up straight, taking the role of my character. I'd been to acting camp three years in a row.

"Yes, Christine?" Gerik said hopefully. I smiled.

"Raoul, I apologize," I said. "But I cannot leave Ger… erm… the Phantom. He was right, we do have a bond, and I cannot deny it any longer."

If I was gonna be Christine, there was no way I was going back to Raoul McFoppy Pants.

He hung his head.

"I… I suppose I respect your decision, Christine," he said.

Before he turned away, I could've sworn I saw him smile.

**O o O o O**

**Alyssa's POV**

When Margy's back was turned, I pulled Patrick-Raoul behind the curtain with the rest of us. I smiled and high-fived him due to his job-well-done.

After I was done congratulating, I sat there, silently. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"…Now what?" Ramin asked. I shrugged.

"We wait for Margy to fall in love with Gerik," I said. "And once she does, Gerik will tell her the whole story… and they'll live happily ever after."

I wasn't smiling. In fact, I must've looked unusual, because everyone was staring at me.

"Alyssa…?" Alex asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Originerik added. "You look… sad…"

"I've never seen you sad before," Raoul commented. "I didn't know you possessed that emotion."

I tried to force a smile.

"Margy's my best friend," I said. "And… and I probably won't ever see her again." I looked through the curtain at her sadly. The others didn't know what to say. I just sighed.

"Is there anything we can do…?" Patrick-Raoul asked. I shook my head.

"I gave Gerik a note to give to her after he tells her the truth," she said. "Hopefully…" I trailed off, not finishing my thought. I shook my head. "Come on guys, lets go."

I took one last look at Margy and Gerik before following the other five; back to the place where it all began.

**O o O o O**

**A/N: Three chapters in one day! WOOHOO! …Well technically it's past midnight… but WHATEVER!**

**Anyway, now you know what the plan was! Yay! Margy and Gerik get their own fan club now. Gergy. Margik. Pick your fave :)**

**Sad ending for Alyssa though… but it's not over yet! She still has to pick her Erik…**

**Tah tah for now!**


	16. Boat Rides and Panic Attacks

**Margy's POV**

"Erik?" I asked, walking over to his organ where he was sitting. Well, lying. He had fallen asleep while playing. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "ERIK!"

He jumped up suddenly, knocking over his organ bench and a whole stack of sheet music. I laughed, and he glared at me.

"What?" he snapped. I shrugged.

"I just wanted you to be awake," I said. He scowled and walked away. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

It was kind of weird, because this whole thing felt like a weird flood of déjà vu. This was the Gerik that Margy knew, not the one Christine did. He was being way too… _not _lovey-dovey. He was never lovey-dovey with Margy-me. And he was acting the same way as he would with Margy-me with Christine-me. But shouldn't he be treating me like he would with Christine? Because I was Christine… and so he _should _be treating me lovey-dovey… but he wasn't.

I held my head. This was… confusing.

I guess the point I was getting to was that Gerik and I were exactly the same as we were before I left with Ramin and then suddenly became Christine. I smiled. It reminded me of why I liked him in the first place.

"Erik?" I said, walking over to him. He didn't look at me.

"Hmm?" he mumbled. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Can we go out into the lake on your boat?" I asked. He looked at me, his face draining of color. He looked… almost nervous?

"Why…?" he finally asked. I shrugged.

"Why not?" I replied. I had almost said: _Because we didn't get to last time_. But then I remembered I wasn't Margy anymore. He sighed.

"Very well," he said. He walked over, bringing up the gondola and ushering me into it. I smiled and walked on. He pushed the boat into the lake and quickly hopped in after me.

It was quiet.

"This is… pretty…" I said awkwardly. He just smiled at me. I splashed the water outside the boat a little. Then… I must've splashed too hard, because some of it got on Gerik. He scowled at me. "I'm... sorry…" I said between giggles. He glared at me before pulling off his gloves and splashing me back. I gasped and stood up, still laughing. "Oh no you didn't!"

I then took off my shoes, throwing them to shore, before sticking me feet in the water and kicking it at him.

"Urgh!" he said, adjusting his dripping wig before aiming a water-kick back at me. I laughed, slipping over the now generous amount of water in the bottom of the boat and landing on him. He smiled down at me. I looked back at him, my giggles slowly fading as we stared at each other. He leaned toward me…

And the boat tipped. Curse you, universe!

**O o O o O**

**Gerik's POV**

I felt my gondola start to shake, sending Margy and I flying into the water. I quickly swam to the surface, spluttering. She came up soon after me.

We looked at each other for a moment, water dripping down our faces.

Then, she started laughing. I soon joined her.

"That was fun!" she giggled. I smiled.

"I suppose," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, stop being so optimistic," she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Optimism isn't exactly my forte," I replied. She shrugged.

"I like you anyway," she concluded. I smiled, swimming toward her.

Then, to my horror, I saw something float up next to her.

Her wig.

My eyes widened. I couldn't grab it without her seeing, and it definitely wasn't time to tell her yet. I had to distract her somehow…

I quickly grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her full on the mouth. She was startled, but slowly sank into it.

…What was I doing again?

Oh. Right. Put on her wig so she doesn't realize you tricked her into thinking she was someone else.

I grabbed the wig and placed it on her head, which she could've mistaken for me running my fingers through her hair.

Finally, I released her. She was glassy-eyes.

"Umb… uh… that… that was nice," she said. I laughed and commenced to climbing out of the lake, congratulating myself on getting away with it.

And the kiss wasn't too much of a sacrifice, either.

**O o O o O**

**Alyssa's POV**

"No!" I said, trying to pull out of Originerik's grasp. "I can't! I won't!" He just rolled his eyes.

"Alyssa," he said. "You have to. If you don't, we'll all kill each other, and the Phantom of the Opera will cease to exist. You don't want that, do you?" I sighed.

"But if I pick someone, you're all gonna kill each other anyways out of anger!" I argued. "POTO, what do I do?" I was having a bit of a nervous breakdown. He looked legitimately worried.

"…I hadn't thought of that…" he said.

"Well I have!" I argued. "That's _all_ I've been thinking about! I don't know what to do!"

Everyone was quiet.

"At least go out there," he said. "Maybe you can work something out." But even he knew that probably wasn't true. We both knew the Erik's weren't easily persuaded. But I sighed, and entered the large room where the 10 Erik's resided, closely followed by Ramin, Raoul, Alex, Patrick-Raoul, and Originerik.

"Hi guys," I said dully. They all looked toward me.

"Your back," Scarik stated the obvious. I just nodded, lamentably sitting on my trampoline. The Erik's all stared at me.

Silence.

"…Is she broken?" Gingerik asked suddenly. They all looked accusingly at Originerik.

"She's… sad," Raoul said. This was met with many gasps.

"What on earth could possibly make her sad?" RMerik asked. "She's so optimistic! About _everything_!"

I suddenly sat up from where I was lying on the trampoline.

"I'm fine," I said suddenly. Then, a huge smile broke over my face. "In fact, I'm wonderful!" I jumped up. "I'll be right back!" I announced.

I grabbed Alex, who was looking at me like I was insane, and ran out the door.

**O o O o O**

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger!**

**I am sad to tell you all that this story is reaching an end :(**

**Don't worry though… there is still gonna be a few more chapters! And they're gonna be the most eventful and awesome! Yay!**

**By the way, if you were confused by the whole part where Margy was all… "we didn't get to ride on the boat last time"… chapter 8, paragraphs 26-28 may help. Gerik was nervous because he knew Margy had asked that before… and he was trying not to draw attention to the fact that she and Margy were so similar. Because… they're the same person.**

**If you're confused by that whole thing, look at it this way. Alyssa and crew made Margy think she and Christine had somehow switched minds and she was now in her body. They did this so she would choose to be with Gerik and not go running back to Ramin, because she's all for Gerik and Christine being together, meaning if she thought **_**she**_** was Christine, she would be with Gerik. Got that?**

**Anyway… see you next time!**

**And review!**


	17. If You Love Them, Let Them Go

**Alyssa's POV**

"You are way too smart to think of such a horrible idea," Alex said as we walked down the snow-covered road. I cackled.

"Who said I was smart?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, and I laughed. Then suddenly, my laughter died away as a weird feeling filled my stomach. It was that same stupid feeling I got whenever I thought of choosing between the Erik's. I couldn't put a name on it.

Concern?

I shivered. I'd never actually been _concerned_ before, I was usually just so… happy and carefree. Stupid Erik's, coming around and messing up my life, making me actually feel _concern_ for people.

What if my plan doesn't work? What if I'm forced to choose, and then they kill the winner? I groaned. When dealing with eleven homicidal geniuses (not including Gerik, who probably didn't give a crap about me anymore)… you never know what to expect. Alex looked at me with a confused expression.

"Are you okay…?" he asked.

"I'M STRESSED OKAY?" I yelled, marching ahead of him. He just looked shocked.

"You're just full of uncharacteristic emotions today, aren't you?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I mumbled. I turned around to look at him. "You know what? I'm going to be optimistic about this. It _is_ my forte. No, my plan is gonna work out, and everything is gonna be fine!" I skipped down the road. Alex just shook his head.

"Bipolar much…?" I heard him mumble to himself. I just ignored him.

"Here's the place… I think," I said, running up to the door of a little periwinkle house and knocking. After a few second, a freakishly tall man with glasses came to the door.

"Hello…" he said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Can I help you?"

"It's me, Fredrick," I said, eying him.

"Actually my name is Edwa…" he paused and stared at me. "Alyssa?"

"Yeah, took you long enough," I said.

"Yes well, no one else has ever called me Fredrick," he said. "Though I'm still not sure why you do."

"Sorry to interrupt…" Alex said uncomfortably. "But who is he?"

"He works at a hospital around the corner from my house," I said. "He was my doctor when I broke my arm… and foot… and toe… and elbow… and toe again. And since we've spent so much time together, we became friends!"

Fredrick murmured something unintelligible, but some may say it sounded a bit like '_I'm not sure I'd go that far_'.

"Yes well, I'll never forget you, that's for sure," Fredrick said, out loud. "Did you tell your boyfriend how you broke your arm?"

"Not my boyfriend," I corrected. Alex coughed and blushed. "And no, I have not yet shared that story." I turned to face Alex. "I fell off my roof." Alex just showed no expression.

"And somehow, I'm not surprised," he said.

"Well, I really thought I could fly!" I huffed. I turned back to Fredrick. "On a different note… I need your help, Fred."

"Of course you do," he groaned. "I just hope all of my limbs are in tact when I'm done."

**O o O o O**

**Gerik's POV**

"GERIK!" I heard Margy's voice ring through my lair. I winced.

"Yes Christi…" I started, but then I paused suddenly. What did she just call me? "Um… who's… Gerik?"

She burst into the main room of my lair. My eyes widened in panic.

She was holding her wig.

"You better tell me what's going on," she said calmly, but in a menacing voice. I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

And suddenly, I was launching into the whole story.

"And it was all _Alyssa's_ idea," I finished. Margy just stared.

"Geez," she said. "Alyssa put a lot of work into such a doomed-for-failure idea."

"I agree completely," I said. She just put her face in her hands.

"When were you gonna tell me?" she asked.

"When I knew that you…" I stopped, quickly thinking of an excuse. "Erm, wouldn't go back to Ramin Karimloo." She looked frustrated.

"He's not that bad!" she said. She sighed. "But I wouldn't go back, anyway. I was having second thoughts about leaving in the first place."

"Why…?" I asked hopefully.

"Because," she said. She smiled, leaned forward and kissed me, and I didn't complain. When she backed away, I smiled.

"I love you," I slurred. Immediately afterward, my eyes widened and I cleared my throat. "Ah… um… no! I meant… I didn't mean! What? I… nothing!" Margy laughed.

"I do too," she said, smiling. "I probably should have said that a long time ago."

"Er…" I looked around awkwardly. "Um… NOTE!"

"…Note?" she asked. I nodded.

"Alyssa left you a note," I reached into my pocket and thrust it into her hands. She started to read. After a while, her eyes started to water.

"I'm never gonna see Alyssa again…" she trailed off and looked at me.

"Yeah," I said. "…Sorry."

"But… no!" she said. She suddenly stood up. "She may still be at the warehouse! We have to hurry!" And she grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the exit.

**O o O o O**

**Alyssa's POV**

"LADIES AND… well… just gentlemen actually," I said, standing on a crate after returning to the warehouse. "I have an announcement."

"You're going to _finally_ choose an Erik?" Originerik tried. I smiled.

"Nope!" I said. "Which is good news for you guys, because you won't even want me anymore! I can't sing!"

There was a silence as the Erik's looked around at each other.

"…What?" Scarik finally asked. I smiled and raised my arm, ushering Fredrick in.

"I, um… I performed throat surgery on this patient at exactly, um… 6:25 pm," he said, his hands shaking. He looked really scared. Probably because the Erik's looked like they wanted to swallow him whole. "Um… I made a small incision in the… um…" I kind of tuned out during this part, he used a lot of big medical terms. Finally, he said, "And, um… she is no longer able to, um… sing."

Another silence. But this one lasted at least twenty minutes. Fredrick eventually ran out the door screaming.

More silence.

"WHAT? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ?" Originerik was the first to say anything. This was followed by much more uproar. I jumped atop the crate again, lowering my hands to silence them.

"Guys, I'm sorry. It was the only way," I said. "And this kills me, it really does, because…"

But the rest of my statement wasn't heard. The Erik's left. To where? Well… probably back to they're worlds and times. They would now live only in my memory.

…And in their various developments of movies and literature.

"I can't believe you did that," Ramin said. He, Alex, Raoul, Patrick-Raoul, and Originerik were the only ones left. Originerik was crying in a heap on the floor. I smiled.

"It was a sacrifice I had to make," I said cheerily. Alex smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe it worked!" he said. "You're… a genius! Wow. I never thought I'd say that to you."

"Thanks, love you too," I said, hugging him back. He smiled, gesturing to said heap on the floor.

"You want to tell him now?" he asked. I grinned.

"Eh, might as well put him out of his misery," I said. "POTO! Stand up." He looked up with watery hole-eye things, but obeyed.

"Yes, backstabber?" he asked politely. I snorted.

"You might want to be nicer to me," I said. I turned to Alex. "You tell him." Alex grinned.

"Alyssa's voice is still 100% in tact," Alex stated happily. Originerik looked shocked.

"…What?" he asked. "But you said…"

"I lied," I said, shrugging. Originerik grinned slowly.

"So this means…"

"I pick you, stupid!" I said, throwing my arms around him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Aw… Well this is just a beautiful ending!" A voice said from behind me. I whipped around.

"MARGY!" I said joyfully. I grinned wider then I probably have in my entire life. "Yeah, it really is."

**O o O o O**

**A/N: HI GUYS! Woah. This is the last chapter! THE END!**

**Psh… I'm just yankin' your chain.**

**There's still the epilogue to look forward to! YAY!**

**Well I hope you've enjoyed this story! I sure have.**

**See you in the epilogue friends!**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	18. Epilogue: A Very Alyssa Christmas

**2 Years Later**

**Alyssa's POV**

"Merry Christmas!" I said the second I opened the door, throwing my arms around Margy. I looked over her shoulder. "Hi Gerik!" He grunted in reply. I rolled my eyes and let them in.

"Nice place," Margy said, looking around.

"Thanks!" I said, hopping on the couch. "Pop a squat!"

Margy and Gerik sat down. They looked around awkwardly.

"So…" Gerik said.

"Hey guys," Alex said, coming downstairs. I stood up and ran over to him.

"Can we tell them?" I asked excitedly, shaking from anticipation.

"Wait till everyone's here," he said. I groaned.

"Fine!" I stormed onto the couch again. "Geez, I _said_ 4:30. Where are they? IT'S ALMOST 4:35!"

"Calm down…" Margy said. "I'm sure they'll be here any…"

"Hey," Raoul said, suddenly bursting in. "You told me to ring the doorbell… but I wasn't sure what that was. So I just… came in." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, because you _never_ just come into our house uninvited," I said sarcastically. "Our apartment for example? You came in, ate all of our food, and passed out on our bed. And this was _before_ we even came home." He smiled and shrugged.

"You love me anyways," he said, grabbing a cracker off the snack-platter. "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Mhm," I replied, hopping up as I heard the doorbell ring. "Patrick! Good to see you, my man!" Over the years, Patrick-Raoul became too much of a mouthful, and turned into just Patrick. He walked in.

"Hello," he said. "I like your new place. Your old apartment was a little small for you, Alex, Originerik, _and_ Raoul, who practically lived there."

"Hey well, Christine was always at Chelsey's helping her 'get over the breakup'," Raoul said. Alex coughed and suddenly went into the kitchen, mumbling something about more crackers. "And I don't like to deal with women crying, so I hung out at their house."

"Well, what a privilege," I said. "At least now we have a guest bedroom." There was another doorbell ring. "Aha! That should be…" I opened the door. "Ramin!"

"Hi," he said, returning my hug. "Merry Christmas."

"And the same to you!" I said, taking his present to the present table. "Now all we're missing is Originerik…" I walked over to a little door on the far side of the room and opened it, revealing cement steps that led into a dark basement. "Erik! Come on, everyone's here!" I yelled down.

"I'm composing," Originerik grunted back.

"It's Christmas!" I said. There was a sigh, the sound of an organ bench scraping against the stone floor, and then a stomping up the stairs. "There's my creepy little basement-dweller," I said. "You ready to party?" He didn't reply, but mumbled something unintelligible. I just ignored his pessimism.

"Alright guys, gift exchange time?" Alex asked, coming back from the kitchen. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" I said happily, rushing over to the present table and grabbing mine right away. "Everyone grab their gift!" Everyone did as told. "Alright," I said. "I will spin this spinner. Whosever name gets landed on opens first." I spun it. "Alright… Margy."

"Okay… my present is from Raoul," she said. She opened it slowly. "…It's a tutu." She looked up at Raoul, who was smiling. "…Thanks?" His smile faltered.

"You're a ballerina… aren't you…?" he asked her.

"Um… no?" she said. Raoul glared at Gerik.

"You said she was!" he accused. Gerik shook his head.

"No, I said she was a gymnast," he clarified.

"Right," Raoul retorted. "And I asked Alyssa what that was, and she said it was a ballerina."

"Correction," I said. "I said it was _like_ a ballerina."

"You know what, it doesn't matter!" Margy said, breaking up further conflict. "I love it…and who knows? Maybe some day I'll become a ballerina." Raoul nodded swiftly.

"Right… well next!" I said. I spun it, and it landed on Ramin. I clapped.

"Alright, this is from Alyssa," he said. He opened it, and pulled out a new watch, similar to the one I was currently wearing. He smiled.

"Thought you might need I new one," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks," he said, giving me a one-armed hug. I grinned and returned it full-on.

"Okay, next!" I said. It was Originerik.

"This is from Patrick," he said, pulling the paper off without ripping it at all. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hurry up!" I said. He finally finished pulling the last piece off, and pulled out a cymbal-monkey.

"…Oh. Well. Lovely," Originerik murmured, unimpressed. Patrick rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, um… my Erik had one," he said, gesturing to Gerik. "And well… I dunno… you're an Erik too…" Originerik looked furious.

"So you compared _me_ to _him_?" he screeched. "He's a hideous excuse for…" Suddenly, Margy leaned over and stuck a finger in his face.

"Don't _even_ go there," she hissed. He shrunk back.

"…Yes ma'am," he said, excepting him present without another word. I sighed.

"I should've known this wouldn't go smoothly," I said. "Anyway next up is… ME!" I started ripping the wrapping paper off my present. I held it up, grinning. "A karaoke machine! YAY!" I hugged it and looked around. "Erm, who got this for me? …Forgot to check the tag." Alex laughed.

"Me," he said.

"Oh," I replied. I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks!"

"No problem," he said. "You already sing around the house all the time, why not have music to back you up?"

"Pardon me?" Originerik said. "And I suppose the music _I_ produce doesn't suffice?"

"…It does…" Alex said nervously. "But I'm sure sometimes Alyssa would like to sing things a little more… modern… and you know, in English." Originerik just rolled his eyes distastefully.

"Ugh," I said. "Anyway… Raoul's turn."

"Alright," he said, looking at the tag on his present. "This is from Margy. Hey! I got you and you got me!"

"Huh," she said. "Isn't that nifty." He ripped it open. Inside was a key.

"A key!" he said. Everyone was quiet. "…And it opens…?"

"A door," she said vaguely. "Er, our door… to our house. You know… mine and Gerik's." She looked at him expectantly, but he still looked confused. "You can use it. To like, come over." …Still confused. "Okay, what I'm trying to say is that you can come and stay anytime so that you're not constantly bugging Alyssa and Alex, comprendo?"

"Oh!" he said, finally understanding. "Well, thanks! I would like a change of venue." I raised an eyebrow.

"We just got a brand-new house!" I said. "Besides, would you rather stay in our guest bedroom, or in Gerik's creepy cellar? In fact, I'll just take that." I took the key from him. Margy laughed.

"Aha! And that, Raoul, is your real present!" Margy said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "Appreciation! Alyssa _does_ want you here, she just wouldn't admit it. But now you know!" Raoul stared at her.

"Um… well, just a candy cane or something would have been nice," he said. Margy huffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Right," I said. "Next." I spun the wheel. "Alex!" He picked up his large rectangular present.

"From Originerik," he read. He opened it. It was a crap load of sheet music, with a French title at the top.

"My latest composition," Originerik explained. Alex smiled, which looked painful.

"Thanks!" he said, his voice cracking. "This will be useful is I ever learn to play an instrument… or sing… or something." Originerik nodded in approval to this response. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Gerik," I choked out.

"S'from Ramin," he said. He carefully opened his present, unveiling a very old and shriveled up rose with a black ribbon around it.

"I, um, figured that since it's from your adaption, you should have it," he said. I examined it closely.

"Is… is that the one… I gave you?" I asked. He nodded. "You kept it all that time?" He nodded again. "Oh Ramin, you do care!" I hugged him. Then after ten seconds, a realization hit me. "Hey! You re-gifted my special rose! Do you have _any_ idea how many thorn pricks I got after falling over a fence and into that rose garden?"

"I love how we can't get through one present without any yelling involved…" Alex said to himself. "NEXT. Patrick, last but not least." Patrick looked at the small package in front of him.

"It's from Gerik," he said, and opened it.

It was the ring that he gave Christine, which was then taken by Gerik, which was given back to Christine, which at the end of the movie was given back to Gerik. Patrick looked up at Gerik in surprise. He shrugged.

"I figured you paid good money for it," he mumbled. "I suppose… it's just my way of saying that I'm over Christine." He put his arm around Margy, who smiled and hugged him back before kissing him on the cheek.

"AW!" I said. "Gerik, that's beautiful!" He winked at me. "Well let's leave it at that before someone gets in another argument… Karaoke anyone?" This was met by many murmurs of agreement.

"Wait," Alex said. "Alyssa… remember… our news?" I grinned and clapped my hands.

"Of course!" I said. I grinned widely at everyone. "There's something I have to tell you guys…" I pulled the small metal object out of my pocket and put it on the ring finger of my left-hand. I was almost bursting with excitement as I saw Margy's eyes slowly widen.

"He went to Jared."

**O o O o O**

**A/N: Ohmigosh. This is the end! I'M GONNA MISS THIS STORY!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's definitely my most favorite thing I've written ever.**

**Please leave final reviews guys! I wanna know your overall opinion of the story. What you loved, what you didn't love, and what you think could have made it better. I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Goodbye everyone! Thanks for reading!**

***Attention: There is no more to this story. It's over. So stop reading. LEAVE!***


End file.
